Loose Ends
by Skycendre
Summary: The Holy War is over. Earth is about to flourish again and to be reshaped after the long conflict - by Hades army and his affiliates. Because the Lord of the Underworld's army won against Athena's saints and, as an award for their services, the winning soldiers are allowed to claim as many humans as they wish, to serve at all their commands.
1. Fourchette

**_Notes:_**

_AU of "_The Lost Canvas_" events. The inaccuracies are mostly done on purpose, and since many characters only appear for one or two episodes in the anime, they might result more or less OOC here._

_The story is centered on many points of view, both for spectres and saints, and the flow of time is not always linear, but it will be specified at the beginning of the chapters._

_This is the first time I try something with Saint Seiya and english is not my first language, so please forgive me for mistakes and general weirdness :)_

* * *

« Check. »

« This is not the first time you don't show up in an official gathering, and I know it's not going to be the last one, but have you read the letter at least? »

« Not yet. I guess I'll go talking to Lord Hades in person. »

« I understand it might be strange of him, but if he doesn't want us around we should actually avoid ... »

« I don't care. » The dark haired god toyed with the knight he had just won with his black queen « We are his counselors, we are supposed to be always around him, there's no need for him to send us letters. Plus, I don't like Pandora being stuck to him like this, especially now that he doesn't have any necessity for her to be anymore. »

His golden haired brother sighed with a smile, moving a pawn.

« If you worry about his condition there's no need. The human kid died, I disposed of him personally. It's been some time now that Lord Hades is back to his divine body, and Pandora... well, she's just a little girl. She worships him as only an acolyte could do, she never had subversive thoughts. Also, she's more interested in one of the judges than in anything else lately, and if you are so concerned you can control her moves through him. »

« First of all, Hypnos, the human kid didn't die, he's _sleeping _somewhere in one of your worlds, and I don't understand why you choose to keep him alive. Second, what do you mean? Is Pandora plotting something with a judge? »

Hypnos laughed, shaking his head.

« You're so full of bad thoughts, brother. »

The God of Sleep couldn't stop smiling at the grumpy expression of his twin, who was now less careful and allowed him to endanger his king.

« Do not worry, she just hangs out with our fierce Wyvern a lot lately. Which is incredibly loyal both to her and to Lord Hades. » He leaned in, patting the God of Death's shoulder « They're friends Thanatos, _friends. _And this is a good thing, it is a time of peace now. We need to start thinking about it thoroughly, to form the world at our needs. Saints are no more, Athena is stuck in the Olympus with no chance of reincarnation as her uncle prevents her, and the Thunder God up there said to Lord Hades that Earth is his to reshape now. It was said in the letter he sent us. »

« You're right. » Thanatos propped his chin on the palm of his hand « But well... it isn't easy, even just to think about, you know. It's been... millenniums? I actually didn't think we could have won the Holy War. »

« Me neither. » Admitted his golden haired twin « I've always thought it was Zeus' way to keep his brother's and Athena's saints strength at bay, to make them fight to annihilation every 200 years... yet, we won. Now we have to face the consequences of it, and deal well with the burden now in our hands. Everyone of us. »

« You still don't tell me why you didn't kill the human kid... Alayne, was that? »

« Alone. » Hypnos hesitated on the next move, his brother was definitely winning the match « And I don't have to answer your question. You know I never kill anyone, if I'm not forced to. Besides, being locked in the Dreamworld is the same thing as being dead. »

« Still you're distracted, brother. » Thanatos moved his only bishop « Checkmate. If it's not the human kid or Pandora that concerns you, what is it that allowed me to win a match so fast? This... almost never happens. »

Hypnos faced his brother's smirk with a questioning frown.

« Are you saying that I 'almost' always win? »

« Of course not always, let's say half of the times. » Thanatos shrugged « But even if I win, the match is always hard. Now you've been looking... far away. For the whole duration of the game. »

The golden haired god smiled.

« My dear brother worries about me. »

« Oh come on Hypnos, tell me what's happening and do not mock me. It's not like I worry about you, I just want to know what's on your mind. »

« Just admit that you care for me _so much _and I'll tell you, Thana. »

« Quit it, I hate that nickname. »

« You liked it when we were young. And when Oneiros calls you like that, you don't seem to despise it... »

« Oneiros only calls me 'uncle', it's Phantasos that... Oh damn, do not try to get me sidetracked! »

« I don't. » Hypnos let an innocent look spread all over his features. « I never do. »

His twin gave in and chuckled, shaking his head.

« You win, don't tell it to me, do as you please. Still, you're a jerk for letting me fight alone with those two, you know? »

« What do you...? The Cancer saint and his teacher? And you bring it out now? Well, it was not so kind of me, I admit, but you know that I... »

« Loathe useless violence and bloodshed. I damn know. You're still a jerk. »

« Are you trying to get yourself sidetracked now? »

« I already told you that you won the last conversation, didn't I? Just say that you're sorry, for once since we came to live in the world. »

Hypnos sighed.

« I am. »

His twin looked sincerely surprised at the unexpected words.

« I'm sorry. » Hypnos continued « I mean, I'm not sorry for letting you alone, since I know you're perfectly capable of handling things by yourself, even if you are... a little bit impetuous, at times. I'm sorry if this upsets you. I didn't think it could get you offended. »

Thanatos blinked a few times. Then rose from the chair, knelt in front of his brother and looked at him in the eyes with a preoccupied expression.

« You said that you're sorry. »

« I... did? »

« Are you feeling well? Does your head spin? »

Hypnos laughed.

« Why shouldn't I feel well? »

« I was just provoking you before, when I said you've been a jerk. I know what you feel about letting me alone, I've always known and I've never been angry with you. You always do, and I never complained, not even once. Did I ever look upset about it? »

« Well, once you... »

« Come on, you know my temper! I don't actually blame you for anything. And you _knew._ Why are you saying that you're sorry now? »

For once, Hypnos ran out of things to say to his brother. He just looked back at him, crouched on the ground with a worried and serious look, and only managed an embarrassed smile after a minute or such of silence.

« Don't you just smile at me. » Thanatos took both his hands « Are you really feeling fine? Did something bad happen? … Are you gonna leave for the Olympus without me? »

« Nothing like this. » The God of Sleep shook his head, trying his best not to giggle at his twin's weird and alarmed questions « But if I have to tell the truth... I realized, now that the war is over, that this is strange, brother... »

« What do you mean? What is strange? »

« Let me speak. We know each other so well... since the beginning of time we've always been together, from what we both can remember. We care for each other, we are family. Still, we got so used to ourselves that we take so many things for granted. »

« We, huh... » His twin looked confused. He rose to his feet, crossing arms on his chest, and turning to face the balustrade of the terrace. « We never take things for granted. »

« We do. I took for granted that you aren't upset at me whenever I leave you alone, and you took for granted that I knew it. So that we never spoke about it, and I never said that I'm sorry. »

« Hm, and is this so very much important... ? »

« Yes it is. » Hypnos got up from the chair and placed a hand on his twin's shoulder « Because I am. And I won't let you alone anymore. I promise. »

This time, when Thanatos turned around, the look on his face was half startled half amused.

« You... what? »

And then he started to laugh quietly, leaning on the small table for support, patted his twin's arm and shook his head.

« You're not taking me seriously, Thanatos. »

The god of death snorted to stop laughing.

« No brother, I am, really. I apologize if I laugh but... well, this is so incredibly weird of you. You said we're at peace now, and maybe I'm starting to understand the meaning of it. But even if I don't seem serious, I'm glad you said so, really. »

Hypnos smiled.

« So you forgive me for letting you alone? »

« We are gods, time means nothing for us, especially something so irrelevant as two hundred years. And the worst thing those mortals could do, second to crash on our chessboard, was the one they did. Yes, it angered me, but not because of you. I am sure, if they had seriously posed a threat to my existence you would never have left. »

« Of course. »

« So, I have nothing to forgive. Also, I'm absolutely convinced that you made yourself get sealed in that casket because you missed me. »

Hypnos chuckled.

« I missed our chess matches, not you.

* * *

The two gods were crossing the dark hallway of their house to get to their respective quarters, when a small distortion caught their attention. Morpheus appeared out of nowhere, kneeling down before them.

« My Lord Hypnos. I ought to exchange a word with Lord Thanatos, if I'm not a disturbance to my masters. »

Both of them nodded.

« I'll leave you then. » Said Hypnos, but his twin shook his head.

« Stay a moment, I have a request. »

The God of Death turned his attention to his nephew, gesturing him to stand up.

« What is it? »

« Master of Death, you asked both me and my lord Hypnos to keep two people in Morphia, not long ago. You told me to release one of them after some time, and this time has come. Now I was here to present this person to you. »

« Thank you Morpheus. You can take him to my quarters, I'll deal with the rest. » The demigod nodded, bowed to both of them and vanished in a black cloud.

« Which one? » Asked Hypnos, arms crossed on his chest.

His twin grinned.

« The small crab. »

« Haven't you tortured him enough already? »

« I haven't gotten tired of him yet. »

« The boy is at his limit, you know that? »

« When did you exactly started caring for him? »

« I don't. » Hypnos shrugged « I just don't like violence. »

« I can see it very well by how you treat your prizes... »

« By the fact that I treat them as servants and not as meat sacks? I guess so. Besides, I have nothing against humans, and those two lads are interesting and useful, even if I must say I still have... well, my problems with them. I don't see why you should break yours. »

Thanatos' brows furrowed.

« They sealed me away. »

« You were careless. They were fighting for what they believed in, they fought with all they had sacrificing their lives, and they won against you. You should at least respect their valor. »

« Do I ever tell you what to do with your things, or how to do it? »

« Never. » Hypnos admitted « But... »

« Then don't make me discuss this thing further. » The dark haired god shrugged « We're so different brother, albeit we're twins. »

« Yes. » The God of Sleep smiled « I couldn't agree more. And alright, I'll never tell you again what to do with your... "things". But you could very well accept some suggestions. »

Thanatos lifted an eyebrow, smiling back.

« I'll tell you when I wish for suggestions. »

« What was it that you wanted to ask of me then? »

« Can I keep the big crab in Morphia for some more time? »

« You can. »

« You will not steal him from me, will you? »

His twin shook his head.

« I would never. Let's see each other tomorrow, at your place. »

Thanatos nodded.

« Bring your little pets with you. I wish to see how they can be so precious to you. »

« I'll bring them if you want to, but Thanatos, do not lay a finger on them. I don't want you to terrify my servants. »

His brother chuckled.

« I won't, I promise. Not a finger. Can I look at them? »

« Idiot. »

« At least I'm just an idiot. You are a sentimental idiot, it's far worse. »

« Let me reiterate: idiot. Also, if I am to take my servants with me then you should show me your... little crab as well. »

« Why so? »

« Reason alike, I want to see and know him. And please let him look at least decent. »

« We'll see our different perspective on the meaning of the word 'decent'. »

Hypnos sighed as his twin winked at him, waved his hand and headed for his own quarters.


	2. Your lips are venomous poison (part 1)

_**Notes:**__ This chapter contains Minos x Albafica, which some people might not like, hence this warning. _

* * *

The blue haired man carefully flipped the frail page, leaning a little more on the back of the armchair, legs overlapped and hair tied in a ponytail.

The small stream of light that reached the far end of the wooden table was telling him that hours had passed since he had started reading, even if he wasn't used yet to the different flowing of time of the Underworld. He sure had been sitting there since he had awakened, alone in the vast bed.

Not that he had so many things to do, and he desperately needed to keep his mind busy.

He had been reading tons of books and they were his only safe harbor in the delirious situation he found himself into. At least it was easy for him to rely on books, for they had been the sole company in the years of solitude which followed his old master's death, even if he was now yearning for that solitude as he had never done in his life.

A problem was that the number of books wasn't endless. His captor used to read from time to time, but when he was back from whatever he had to do he had little spare time before going to bed. And the most part of this spare time wasn't used to read books, therefore they weren't too many.

The young former saint sighed. He had never thought he could have been interested in a ponderous tome about the geography of the mount Olympus, and he wondered if the owner had, in fact, read it.

He cautiously closed the cover and placed the old book on the table, then rose and stretched, feeling his muscles stiff from the long sitting.

It was some time that he was alone, his captor hadn't been there for what he supposed were around three days, or whatever they called them in the Underworld.

The blue haired man had tried and tried to run away from those quarters, even if he had no idea of where he could have possibly fled, but he had tried nonetheless. Only a few doors weren't shut and they didn't budge even when he had tried to smash them open with kicks and chairs, and the garden was surrounded by high walls, which he had tried unsuccessfully to climb, hurting his knuckles.

He didn't expect to manage it, though. It wasn't the first time he had tried; as soon as his body had recovered from when he had been claimed, the former Pisces saint began proving so many ways of escape that he had run short of ideas.

The young man sat again and eyed the content of a fruit plate. His captor had been saying proudly that those were some of the first fruits to ripen in the whole Underworld, and invited him to try some, but he had declined many times already.

He took a small pear and examined it, it was tiny and scrawny but it tasted like a normal pear after a bite.

He hadn't realized how hungry he was. After eating the whole content of the plate, fruit skin and all, he sighed again, his eyes going back to the tome.

He had to resolve to ask his captor for more books, even if asking something to the other was one of the things he hated the most and tried to refrain from doing.

His only exceptions were questions about what was happening outside of the walls of his strange prison, about his companions, the world, the condition of human people. But the infernal judge wasn't very disposed to answering.

The man had just opened the book again when he heard the crackling sound of a door opening, and involuntarily stiffened.

He listened to the steps and a small huff, without turning around, focusing on the written words, and even when the newcomer entered the room he pretended not to realize it.

« I've never read that. » The other man said, while freeing himself from the surplice « Byaku gave it to me, I guess he wanted to get rid of it... I can't believe he actually finds it interesting. Byaku is my lieutenant, I don't think you remember much of him. »

The young former saint only lifted his eyes from the pages to the other for an instant, then started to read again.

« I see you've finally eaten the fruits. How were they? »

« Nice. » He answered in a low tone.

The other sighed.

« It's been some time since I left. Aren't you happy you can talk to someone again? »

« I have never talked much. » The young man didn't avert his sight from the book « I've always liked loneliness. »

As the house owner didn't reply he went on reading, not minding what the other was doing. After some moments he didn't hear any noise anymore, the judge must have moved in another room, most likely to the lavatory.

After ten more pages about the kinds of herbaceous plants which grew in the Olympus he heard steps again. He closed the book on his lap and faced the other.

« Why did you wear your armor when you came back? »

The judge, hair damp and barefoot, answered with a questioning look, shaking his head to get rid of the strands covering his eyes.

« Why do you ask? »

« It's the first time I see it on you since I'm here. »

« Get to the point. »

The blue haired man sighed.

« Did something... unusual happened? »

The other smirked.

« Oh, nothing at all. I was told to go out from the Underworld to tear down some cities, kill a pair of thousands people and burn your Sanctuary to dust. » He chuckled at the former saint's scowl « Or maybe I had to take part in an official meeting, so I was supposed to wear my official clothing, which for some weird coincidences is not the robe I wear as a judge but my Griffon surplice. »

He closed the distance between them with a few steps and lifted a hand. The young man unconsciously winced, but the long fingers only brushed his cheek, then his hair. The palm placed gently on the top of his head, and he opened his eyes slightly, glaring at the other.

« It's been some time you're here. Are you still afraid of me? »

The former saint's features sharpened.

« I'm not. I've never been. I only know what can cross your mind, judge, but I'm sill unable to read your intentions. »

The hand slid to the collarbones and lifted his chin, but he jerked his head to avoid the contact.

« Then you should know that it's better for you not to refuse me, if you don't want to pay the consequences. »

« Honestly, I don't care. » The young man got up and faced the cold eyes of the other « I've been telling you many times. Do as you please. I have never valued myself much. »

The judge tilted his head.

« Still, you preferred to severely hurt your own arm to prevent me from plucking out your precious eyes... »

« I just needed them. » The former saint's glare sharpened again « To see where I was aiming when I hit you with the Bloody Rose. »

His captor grinned, his orbs shrinking.

« A pity, isn't it? That you can't throw it longer. And that you're not even poisonous anymore. »

« Indeed. I'd be glad to use the same target again. »

For an instant, the former saint clearly saw a dangerous flash in the other's eyes, and he braced himself expecting a blow, but the judge just grabbed the book from his hands to place it on the tall shelf.

« I was reading it. » He observed, lifting his eyebrows.

« You won't be reading anymore for today. » His captor turned towards him again « Frankly, I've been public speaking for the Gods know how much time. Speaking and listening, until I almost fell asleep. Hence I have no desire for our usual talking competition. » He sat on the table, right in front of the other « I expected to at least relax when I had finally come home, therefore I have a trade to propose you. I guess you'd be interested. »

The blue haired man frowned, wondering what kind of tease the other had in mind.

It was surely something he was in no position to refuse, as his captor could at any moment have had him pinned down with his brute force or even thrown him around with the strings, if he had felt like doing it. But if he was patient enough he could have very well spoiled whatever the other intended to do.

He vaguely nodded, hoping it wasn't anything too weird to begin with.

« Well, » The judge was already smirking, not at all a good sign « You've been asking me questions from time to time. Today I discovered something you could very well find interesting... And I'll be willing to tell you, if you are willing to cooperate. »

_'Something you could find interesting' _...

It definitely was another jest.

The former saint was sure that, by now, the judge must have understood how much he wished to know something, anything, about what was happening to the world. His captor had always answered "I'm not allowed to tell you" to each and every one of his interrogatives_, _but sometimes a tiny, subtle shred of notion managed to escape the lips of the tall, silver haired man, when he felt like talking.

The young man wasn't sure if this happened because of his captor's carelessness, or if he said something from time to time on purpose, but he had been asking so persistently that the judge was starting to tease him, giving him plainly false information and exaggerating the notions, pretending they were real with so much insistence sometimes that the young man started to have doubts on what was real and what not.

Therefore it surely was some kind of mockery, now.

« And what should I do to acquire this information? » He asked then, knowing it was still better to try and play the other's game, until it was possible.

« I told you, cooperate. » The judge shrugged « To know the information I gathered, you only must be collaborative, and try not to ruin the moment like you always do. »

The young man sighed.

His last, small uncertainty fell, he had no more doubts that it was a jape.

« Then I'll do as you please, judge. »

The other beckoned him with a hand, and smiled widely when he obeyed. That same hand slid through azure hair and pulled gently at the lace.

« You should keep it loose. »

Albafica let the other untie his ponytail, then felt a palm placing on his back and the pressure pushing his body even closer to the other.

He closed his eyes shut and shivered, trying to remain calm as not to shove his captor away, and stayed still even when he felt a pair of lips placing on his own mouth.

The judge set his free hand on the young man's nape and, as he tilted his head and deepened the contact, the former Pisces saint snapped his teeth closed, biting as hard as he could. The bitter blood he immediately felt on his tongue, for a brief, bright moment, had the unmistakable taste of victory.


	3. Your lips are venomous poison (part 2)

_**Notes: **_

_This chapter contains Minos x Albafica, and it involves non-con intercourse. Also, a friend made me notice that I had to switch the fanfiction rating to M. I didn't want to do it, at least not so soon, but better be safe..._

* * *

Another half muted groan escaped the young former saint's lips, his limbs extended to the point of hurting.

« You must have gone insane to think about doing something like this_. _»

The judge licked his lips again where the other had bitten, feeling the lesion on his tongue too, then stretched a little bit more with the slightest moving of his index. The former saint caught his breath in a whimper, probably expecting strong pain.

Pain that wouldn't have come, his captor knew that.

He wasn't actually so very much upset. The reactions of his reluctant puppet were always able to amaze him, and a small pain like the one he was suffering wasn't something that could anger him much.

He didn't want to severely hurt the other, feeling content enough by seeing him panicking, and there was nothing more unbearable for him than being bound by the Cosmic Marionettion.

His body remembered the trauma even better than his mind, as distressingly strong warning signals were sent at every passing second. Also, the fact that the man hadn't his saint cosmo anymore rendered him a lot more vulnerable to the judge's technique, which was now draining his strength and causing his muscles to go numb. So that he was careful to keep his hand relatively open, not to pull the strings too much.

With a broken, sharp breath, the former saint opened his eyes through the drops of sweat.

It was impressive. That prideful, blazing glare was there, it had always been there, no matter how much pain or fear the judge tried to induce in the other's body and soul. While this annoyed him at first, he was starting to grow fond of the fact - mainly because he had found his own special ways to make that glare disappear.

He grabbed a fistful of delicate blue hair and pulled, meeting those burning eyes.

« I suppose you have no interest on knowing what I proposed to tell you. » He smirked « I'll keep it to myself, then. »

« Do not mock me. » The former saint hissed between clenched teeth « I can see through your lies, do you really think I am stupid enough to believe your derision? »

The judge's smirk grew even larger.

« Oh but I didn't lie, my poor lost former warrior of Athena. » He leaned, licking his own blood the man still had on the chin, which was also staining the lower lip. « This 'something' I know... well, I heard it from one of the Twins, when I was heading home. Let's just say it is about a person who used to live close to you... yet he was the one living furthest from you. »

The look in the other's eyes turned astonished with the realization of what he was talking about. His body started to resist the strings again, making the judge's fingers stiffen.

« Shion... » He muttered, then his fists closed tightly and his muscles tried their best to fight back the strings « Where is he? Who's the one who claimed him? »

It was probably because of the cosmo lines which connected them, but the other seemed to have finally convinced that he, in fact, was telling the truth. He waited until his little moth had calmed down, and to his pleasure, it took several minutes of pointless struggling and demanding.

Eventually the other's body relaxed, giving in to the constriction, and his breathing became heavier.

« You must tell me. » When he glanced at the judge his eyes were still fierce, but something from his penetrating glare was gone. He winced, pressing his lips together. « Please_. _»

The Griffon found himself a little surprised.

It was some time now that he had realized how much the other man cared for any minuscule bit of information he had given to him, and he had been refusing to answer his dry questions mostly out of spite, dismissing them with an excuse - still the former saint had never gone so far as to say the word 'please' in his asking.

It actually was a word that the judge heard from most of the creatures that surrounded him nearly all the time, due to his duties, and he had become nothing less than deaf to it over the years passing, but this was different. He actually didn't expect it to come out from his little prisoner's mouth, at least not _willingly._

He smiled again, this time almost softly. Pulling the strings, he made the man kneel in front of him, arms bound behind the back. A strong gasp of breath was heard from him as the strings worked, all his muscles must have been aching badly.

« You can very well guess what to do. » He gently caressed his hair, lingering for a moment on the small drops of sweat on his forehead « But you must do it only with those soft, pretty lips of yours. No use of hands whatsoever. You have the word of the Underworld Judge, Spectre of Hades, and Celestial Noble Starof the Griffon that I'll tell you everything I know if you manage to please me. »

Now this was a dangerous idea.

If his doll had decided to bit his tongue so hard before without even a slight hesitation, completely unconcerned by the consequences, he was wondering how actually wise it was to ask something like that of him. Incredibly foolish, undoubtedly.

But he couldn't have cared less, for the idea alone was sending pleasant shivers of anticipation down his spine. It was absolutely worth his while to try.

The questioning look on the face of the former saint was replaced by one of resignation, once he had realized what exactly the judge was demanding of him.

His breathings calmed, he gritted his teeth and looked at the other.

« You will tell me _everything _you know. »

« Everything. Including his current condition, who's his captor, where he's held and so on. »

The young former saint nodded faintly, lowering his eyes.

« Can I be released from the strings? I promise I... won't... use my hands. »

The judge shook his head.

« Those are your punishment, little rosebud. » He answered, grabbing the armchair and sitting on it, in front of the kneeling man. « Be content because I don't feel like hurting you today, even if you so very much deserve it for the trick you pulled at me before. »

The young man lowered his head, breathed deeply, then moved to comply his task. He tried to remove the clothing only by using his teeth, but the judge had to help him with a snicker after a few failed tries.

Then, when he finally started, his captor was both amazed and reasonably relieved to see that his puppet didn't seem willing to hurt him this time.

The judge thought that he had realized how much his prisoner cared for notions about his former companions, but now was the time to bring it to a whole new level. He wondered how many marvelous things he could have demanded of him in exchange for any little tad of information, but had to brush off the thought for another moment. He focused on the other again, which was now timidly beginning to work.

His little, adorably frustrated puppet was absolutely not good, since this probably was the first time in his life. He didn't know what to do, tried licking, moving his lips around to find a spot which seemed appropriate to him, shifting his head a little bit without actually mouthing anything, and it would have been really fun to watch if it wasn't for his so much evident repugnance. When he finally gained a reaction got almost scared, and tilted his head away with a disgusted look.

The judge tried not to chuckle.

« I understand I cannot ask you to look _happy _while you do it ... » He smiled, trying to reassure the uncertain look on the other's eyes, who was maybe thinking that his captor had already changed his mind about everything « … But at least try not to be afraid of my thing. This is not the first time you see it, it won't be the last one, and it's about time you started learning something useful. »

He then guided the other's head down with his hand.

« Here, open your mouth wide and swallow it, like this. Good. Now you should move a little, careful not to use your teeth. Oh, try it now and I'll knock them out, that's for sure... and do not look at me like that, it's not like I forced you, we have a deal. Right? »

Looking at his prisoner's face, while he was moving the head up and down with his shaft between the lips, with a glare so fierce it could have pierced walls, would have earned a good laugh from the judge if the former saint hadn't flicked his tongue a little, probably involuntarily, sending a blow of pleasure through the other's lower body.

He tightened the hold of his puppet's hair, breathing eagerly.

« Do it again, this thing with your tongue... like this, you're improving so fast my little one, yes again, my flesh should tell you exactly what I like the most if you know how to feel it. »

Probably growing numb, the young man shifted position after some time, continuing to suck with a slight different angle, which felt definitely a little bit better.

The judge had imagined that pink, perfect shaped mouth around him since the first time they had met, and now the thought of what was happening alone was making him shiver in waves of pleasure. He enjoyed the sensations, squeezing both the other's hair and one of the arms of the chair, until it went too far.

He grabbed his prisoner's head with both hands and moved it up, forcing all his length down the other's throat and hearing a muffled choking sound. He started to move both the young man's head and slightly his own hips up and down, taking the sweetest pleasure in seeing how the other's body shook, his eyes widened and filled with tears, losing that trademark glare like they never had before.

« Oh dear... you're so beautiful... » He muttered in a low voice, almost overwhelmed by the blissful sensation.

He went on, still pushing and pulling his prisoner's head until he got his release, forcing the other on it until he felt empty.

The former saint threw himself away as soon as he was free from both the judge's hands and strings, falling on the ground, shaken by coughing and hacks and unable to stay upward, since his exhausted limbs almost didn't respond to him anymore.

The judge sighed, satisfied of the new goal he had attained, remaining sat for a couple of minutes. He was proud of his little cute prisoner - he not only had managed to make him come, but didn't even think to bite him for the whole length of the exchange, and this was some new, good improvement.

When the other's coughs were almost spent he rose, taking his time on changing into the night clothes. Then came back into the room, where the former saint was still breathing heavily on the floor, and leaned down to pick him up.

« N-no... Stop. I can't... »

« Hush, I know. »

« Let me go... »

« You'll fall on the ground like a ripened fruit if I let you go. Do yourself a favor and stay still. »

He seemed to resign and his limbs loosened up in his captor's arms, allowing to be carried on the bed.

Then the judge stretched out on the mattress and pulled him closer.

« You can relax. I'm done for today, I'm tired as well. Just sleep. »

He closed his eyes, but the other's shifting and renewed cough made him open them up again, this time with an annoyed look.

« Every weird sensation in your body left by my strings will be gone when you wake up, is there actually any need for me to tell you? You should have gotten used to it by now. »

« I want to know... about Shion. »

The spectre looked at the smaller man, which was now returning his sight with a worn out but determinate look.

« Let's wait for tomorrow. Or you'll fall asleep while I'm explaining. »

The former saint found the strength to rise a little, supporting with his elbows.

« No, I assure you, I won't. Just tell me. »

As the other opened his mouth to answer, the young man shook his head vigorously.

« You will be gone. » He continued after a deep breath « You're never here when I wake up. I'll listen, I will not fall asleep. Please Minos, you gave me your word. »

« Calm down. I gave you my word, indeed. » The judge smiled, and patted his own chest « Here, lie down. I'll speak until you actually fall asleep, and if there's something you don't quite catch, I'll tell you tomorrow. »

The former saint seemed satisfied and did as he was asked, lying down on the other's body, and the judge started to mindlessly play with those beautiful azure strands.

« What I know is from Lord Hypnos. » he said after a moment « I heard him talking with his brother about the people they had claimed, and both had claimed two persons each. He was also saying something about "two former warriors, one of them energetic and incredibly strong willed, the other sharp minded and with a sweet wit..." so I decided I was curious enough to ask. And Lord Hypnos was so gracious to answer me with the names: former Aries Shion, which I remember personally, and former Libra Dohko, that I think I have never seen. They both recovered from when they were claimed and are now in full health, and are allowed to stay together. They serve Lord Hypnos not as slaves but as servants, from what I could understand, they even dare to challenge him to the chess game, from time to time... »

He smiled to himself, feeling the other's softened breath and his now finally relaxed muscles. He didn't need to see his closed eyelids to know that he was in deep sleep already.


	4. Who's in control?

« Where are you going? »

« I'll just open the windows, it's not so cold anymore. »

The former saint nodded, feeling the streams of fresh breeze waving his hair a moment later. He sighed, looking at the beautiful full blooming garden, visible through the curtains

« What it is Shion? »

He glanced at his long time friend.

Dohko's blue eyes were vivid and clean as they always had been, and shone as he smiled at him.

« I feel a little bit tired. I'm still not used to all this dark cosmo. » He answered, giving back the smile.

The other laced the curtains, allowing the sweet wind to seep completely into the room, then leaning on the parapet.

« You talk about this dark cosmo again. » He cleared his throat, then turning to his friend again « I actually wish I could feel it too, you know. I tried many times but the only thing I can perceive is the scent of the flowers, and I must say there are way too many poppies. »

Shion shrugged.

« We're in the God of Sleep's residence after all. »

« Yeah, sure. And I bet he'll start complaining if I don't go water the plants... damn, can you believe it? I have to fucking water some plants, or I'll have to face an angry god. »

« As you told me before Dohko, it could be far worse. We've been lucky. »

« There are positive sides on being a housemaid you say? »

« There are positive sides on not being starved, beaten or tortured, my friend. » Shion joined his side, looking at the garden. « You've been telling me these exact words at the beginning, while I was irrepressible. When did we trade places? »

Dohko scowled and muttered gibberish under his breath.

« Well, surely I could be happier if I didn't feel like fainting every time I step near the poppies. » He said then, shaking his head « Sorry if I'm being pesky, I only grow less patient every passing day. »

« You've always been pesky. » Shion smiled at his friend's fake vexed expression « I know how you feel. Let us just wait some more time. You'll see, we'll find a way to... »

The former saint of Libra shoot a glare at the other, who only smiled.

« ...convince lord Hypnos that we can be more useful than housemaids. We could even help him choose the dreams for human people, maybe. »

His friend nodded quickly.

« Of... course. »

They could have been heard even by the flowers, from what they knew of that place.

And Shion wasn't so stupid to say something dangerous out loud, not even when they were impossibly sure there was no one except them. They knew that many people, including some other former saints, were held prisoner by Hell's dwellers and spectres, and they were desperately looking for a way to establish some contact with them, but it was incredibly hard to plot without scarcely any means of communication between each other.

Luckily, former Libra only needed to look at the other's eyes to know what he really wanted to tell him, and it was the same for the other way around.

« We should really go water the plants now, I don't think Hypnos will take long to come back. »

« I'll go. » Dohko took an upward position and stretched « You stay here. You really look tired. »

« I'm fine, don't worry. Especially today, I've been feeling something pleasant around here. » He pointed vaguely at his own chest « Like a faint, yet deep warmth. It's just this dark aura that bothers me, but I'll get used to it. »

His friend smiled.

« You should consider yourself fortunate. You seem to be the only one of us which still has a hint of his cosmo. From what His Drowsiness told us, all our companions lost it when they were claimed. »

Shion laughed softly.

« Do not call him like that. And I see you're still incredibly sure about my cosmo. »

« Of course. First of all, you're able to feel the "dark aura" in this place, which I can't... the only thing I've been feeling is discomfort and this horrible poppy scent, and I got used to it soon. To the discomfort, not to the poppies. »

The blond man laughed again.

« Believe me, I can't see why you hate them so much. I kind of enjoy their color and smell. They... remind me of a friend. »

Dohko smiled.

« I miss everybody too. »

He slid a hand through his own brown strands, thoughtfully.

« Well okay, I won't hate the poppies so much anymore. » Said after a moment « And then you could ask Drowsy to plant some roses, why not. White ones and red ones of course, they are the best. Everybody likes roses, I'm sure he'll be happy to oblige. »

Shion sighed with a small smile, and leaned against his friend's shoulder.

« I'm grateful I am with you in this. »

Former Libra smiled as well and placed a hand on the other's small of the back.

« I am too, believe me. Also, I'm lucky. I'm with the only one who still has his cosmo. Only, let's avoid telling this to anyone, now that I think about it, you can never know. Better keep it a secret for as long as we can. »

The other coughed, turning to a straight position.

« I don't really know if you can be right about it. » He lowered his sight « I don't feel my... my stars anymore, my universe... »

« Shion, please sit down. You're very pale. »

He obeyed his friend, choosing the small chair next to the balcony.

The other former saint stood beside him, arms crossed. He didn't look like he had the intention on going outside to water the plants, but Shion didn't remind him. He felt an unpleasant sensation at the thought of being left alone.

« You know Dohko. » He started, casually looking at the vine covered walls of the big garden « I really wonder how come there's such a beautiful display in this place of darkness. »

« Well, darkness is not only black, as weird as it may sound. »

Shion opened his mouth to comment but stopped, for they both heard the sound of a door opening and closing. He made a move to get up but Dohko stopped him with a gesture.

« Stay, I'll go greet Hypnos. »

He nodded and remained sat.

« Don't tell him I don't feel in perfect shape, please. »

As the other left, the former saint of Aries focused his attention on the vines again.

Small, golden gems covered the green near the tendrils, announcing the arrival of flowers. A small nest was half hidden on the highest part of the wall, a hatchling of what probably was a honeyeater bird peeped through the straw, chirping.

It really was a beautiful place, the God of Sleep's halls. Both former saints didn't know for the rest of the Underworld, but their captor assured them that it was slowly becoming almost all like this, at least in the places where spectres lived.

« High temperature again? » Was the deep voice of Hypnos, pulling Shion out of his thoughts.

« I don't think so. He says he's just tired, his cosmo was very luminous when he was a saint, and the dark aura here is tiring his body. » Was Dohko's answer.

He saw both of them coming from the small entrance and rose, leaning a bit against the wall.

Hypnos bowed his head as a greeting, approaching him.

« Your friend here tells me you don't feel very well. »

The young man refrained from glowering at Dohko and shook his head vaguely.

« Not at all. I'm fine, it's just as he said, that my cosmo was... »

« Your cosmo _is, _Shion. »

Dohko seemed startled, but the former Aries kept his composure.

« I sincerely don't think I still have a cosmo, my lord. »

« I sincerely think the opposite. And even if I see very well that you're not lying, I'm sure that you've indeed felt something inside yourself that may confirm my words. You still posses your cosmo, it's been sometimes I noticed, and in my opinion there's nothing wrong with it. But from what I know it shouldn't be happening to you or anyone else, so both of you, try to keep it for yourselves. It is just a faint glimmer so no one should notice, but we don't want anyone to start asking questions. »

The young man nodded and instinctively placed his palm against his chest.

It was true, then. He actually still held a small light inside his heart.

He couldn't help but smile to himself, feeling reassured and way lighter, as a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He immediately tried to sense it, to cling on his warmth.

The faint sensation suddenly increased, quickly turning into an overfilling heat which spread through all of his body, reaching the end of his fingernails, as his sight blurred. In a moment the ground beneath his feet spun and melted, and not realizing he was falling, he found himself held in Dohko's arms, which prevented him to touch the floor.

« The hell are you doing, man. » His friends looked at him with an overly worried expression « You're deathly pale, and shivering. »

Weird, he didn't feel bad. Only, everything around him seemed kind of distant, and his friend's words sounded as echoing from somewhere far. The hot sensation was still clear inside his body though, and he could feel it alive and pulsing for the first time since he had been claimed by Hypnos.

« I'm... fine... »

He felt his mouth dry and strangely furry, finding it very difficult to speak. Then he noticed that the God of Sleep was crouching beside him and his friend.

« Why is this happening to him now? » It was Dohko's troubled voice.

« He has been unconsciously holding back, this is normal. It's nothing to worry about, he should just rest. »

Even those words were distant and feeble, but he could understand them nonetheless. He turned to Dohko and saw his friend's concerned face in a nodding gesture.

Suddenly alarmed, realizing what was their captor's intention, the young former saint opened his eyes wide as to instinctively fight the god's power.

« No, please... do not make me... sleep... »

He felt a comfortable dizziness spread all over and panicked, trying to shake his head in the desperate attempt to stay awake.

He couldn't lose it.

What if, when he would have woken up, the warm sensation was gone? He would have lost his sole chance, his only possibility to feel again his preceptor's teachings and scoldings, his lost friends voices and laughs, his goddess blessing.

The endless light of the universe inside himself.

When his eyes had closed, his fingers were still hopelessly clutched on Dohko's robe.


	5. Just a yellow lemon tea

« I'll take him to bed. »

The former Libra saint heard his own voice coming out a lot more low and gloomy than he had intended it to be. He rose with the limp body of his best friend in his arms, holding him as tightly as possible.

Glancing at his face he found his complexion way too pale, and his expression highly tense.

« Is it sure? » He asked « That he's going to be fine when he wakes up... ? »

« As I tend to say, a good sleep is always helpful. » Hypnos crossed his arms as Dohko finally raised his eyes to him « But I'll tell you the truth, former saint of Libra, it's going to be hard for your companion. His body isn't strong as yours, his powers, although being of an interesting kind, were very far from their true potential when I met him the first time, and I doubt things got very different when the conflict ended. Plus, he's insecure about his abilities, he has probably always been. »

Dohko frowned.

« What do you mean? »

« I mean that it will be difficult and long for him to recover completely, since he never really learned to control his powers, keeping them on a superficial level. A light too strong can burn or blind, as a darkness too deep can swallow or deafen, and the former Aries was very far from having the mastery he needed to control this light you mentioned. Still this is the moment he needs it the most, now that his powers are in a delicate condition... »

« You're wrong. »

The young former saint was feeling almost offended by those words.

It might have been true, Shion lacked the experience that saints like Aldebaran or Sisyphus had, being also a lot younger than them, but he was no one to underestimate. And no God of Whatever was allowed to speak this nonsense about him.

« Shion of Aries was a great warrior, and still would be if he hadn't been stripped of his powers. And I clearly remember his teacher sealing you, so I don't see how you can be so confident to speak these injuries about his abilities. »

Hypnos' smirk and furrowed brows had something which Dohko interpreted as slight irritation, and for a brief moment the former saint hoped he hadn't taken things too far. It was absolutely not the moment, with a helpless Shion asleep in his arms.

« His old teacher and him are two different persons. » Said the god, after a moment of awkward silence « And I never underestimated neither of them. But you misunderstand my words, lad, for this conversation is going far from the real point. Which is, as I'm trying to tell you, that your precious one needs help because of his particular condition, help that we will give him. »

« Of course, I... »

« Not _you_, _we_ will. You both are my subordinates, and it is also my duty to keep you safe, even if you're managing to put my nerves under a dangerous stress. I'm not some spectre with no regard for human beings, you should have learned this. »

The former saint bit his tongue and forced himself to nod, for the sake of his friend.

Was it just for him and he would have spat what he thought of the whole situation on the god's face, mindless of the consequences.

« And now take him to bed. I'd let you keep him in your arms, but I'm going to have my tea in five minutes, and I expect you to bring it to me on the terrace. »

« ...Yes. »

« Yes, _my lord. _»

The former Libra saint of Athena stared back at the God of Sleep's golden gaze, until the latter lifted his eyes up to the sky and sighed.

« We'll work on this another time. Now just go. »

* * *

The young man put down the tea tray, shifting the cup and the small oil lamp on the marble table.

Hypnos was reading in almost darkness with a pair of glasses on his nose and a troubled expression, and didn't even seem to notice him.

Dohko walked a step downwards and looked at his features, he actually seemed strongly worried over something.

« Is everything fine? »

He didn't think that was the case, but there was a possibility that the other's apprehensive expression was due to Shion's condition, making him feel forced to ask.

« Seems like it is. » The god answered closing the book, then took off his glasses and placed them on the table with a sigh, as his face softened notably « Why do you ask? »

His eyes seemed strangely tired and a little bit blurry, Dohko noticed, as he was looking back at him.

« It's nothing, you had a troubled expression while reading. Also... well, you seem weary. »

« Do I? » Hypnos sighed again and sipped his tea. « There's no sugar. »

The younger shrugged at the god's annoyed look.

« I had no idea about how much sugar I had to put in it. »

The golden haired god sunk his forehead on the palm of his hand, then rubbed his nose bridge with a frustrated frown.

« I'm actually too worn out to care to check if you lie or not, boy. But really, I'm starting to think that my brother was right about the way I treat you, I am far too kind. And you allow yourself to take way too many liberties over my patience. »

Dohko blinked a few times as the other spoke and rose from the chair.

« Wait, Hypnos... I really didn't mean to offend you. » He stepped downwards, raising his palms « Not this time, I mean. But if you are to punish me, please don't do anything to Shion. He's always been respectful, and did nothing to earn your anger. »

The god looked a little surprised for a moment, then breathed deeply, a small smile forming on his features.

« You must forgive me. I am oblivious to the fact that you could actually be still afraid of me. I really must be too tired. » He sat down again, gesturing the other to sit in front of him « But please, try not to fear me. You don't need to be scared by my actions, nor I would ever use violence on you or your friend. Useless violence is one of the things I hate the most, plus you have no mean to defend yourselves. And I still like to call myself a god from time to time. »

The former saint looked doubtfully at his captor and sat, trying to read his expression. He didn't trust half of what the other had said, still the god didn't actually seem willing to hurt him.

« So. » Hypnos took the cup again and eyed the content « Did you... actually... put no sugar because you didn't know how I like my tea? »

« I was not lying. » Said the young man, sliding a hand through his own hair « Also, I take it as it is, no sugar nor honey, as I have been since I was a kid. In my country is very hard to find someone who puts sugar in his tea, at least where I grew up. »

The god was still looking at the liquid as it was some suspicious substance.

« Well now that I think about it, this is the first time you bring me my tea. It has always been Shion who did it. » He sipped again, wincing the moment he swallowed « And please, remember I'm not from... was it China you come from? »

The former saint nodded.

« Remember I'm not from China. So, two spoons next time. »

It was Dohko's turn to wince.

« Does the idea disgust you? »

« It does. » Admitted the former saint « But it's still better than how Shion takes it. Three spoons, four if he thinks I'm not watching. »

Hypnos smiled.

« I'll remember this. But you were asking me something before, were you? »

« Nothing important, I just noticed you seemed weary. And well, you do seem weary, why don't you... sleep a little? I mean... it can sound weird, I know, to suggest the God of Sleep to, well, sleep... »

Even if he indeed had still some problems in dealing with them, his two humans were really adorable, both of them.

Hypnos tried not to chuckle at the lad's messing with words, asking himself how could his brother miss an opportunity like the one they were given, to keep former saints of Athena as servants, which seemed to be probably the most interesting kind of humans.

« So, you think I should rest. »

« Maybe. I mean, you should if you're tired. »

The god remembered how Thanatos suggested that he had been looking detached and far away during their chess match.

« It's been some time since I last slept. » He said, leaning against the back of the chair « It should have been before the Holy War started, when Lord Hades still hadn't chosen his vessel. If I remember correctly. »

The boy seemed astonished.

« What?! »

« Don't raise your voice so much, you'll wake your friend up. »

« Y-yes, I'm sorry... » The former saint still seemed disoriented « How come you didn't sleep for so long? It's been... years. »

« It's not so much for me as it is for you. Anyway, there are many reasons. »

Hypnos yawned. Well, it seemed that the talking wasn't helping him to solve the problem.

« First of all, I had no time. We had to do lots of things, my brother and I, I never had a moment of peace even to just choose dreams for the people, let alone sleeping. Also, we both had to keep our eyes constantly open, we couldn't trust anyone, and we started losing comrades way too soon. When the Virgo saint did that trick with the rosary beads, things worsened. We counted on the Griffon's immediate return on the Sanctuary ground for example, and our plans were all to be rebuilt. You can guess the rest I think. »

Dohko nodded.

« How come you're telling me those things? »

The god noticed the other wasn't looking at him, and his voice had considerably lowered.

It must have been hard for him to hear those words, he guessed. All his people's efforts gone to waste, and he had just reminded him. But as hard as it may have sounded for the boy, his current condition was the one on the loser side, it was better for him to get used to it.

« And why shouldn't I answer your questions? The war is over, and you're not an enemy of mine anymore. » He yawned again, it was getting worse. « By the way, another reason for my lack of sleep is that I never rest if I'm not with my twin. When we sleep, we only sleep together. »

« Why are you here and not with him then, if you're tired? »

« You mean now? Well, let's say he was busy. »

The god recalled his brother's request, about bringing his servants along the day after. And the likely participation of another former saint, which would have hopefully walked on his own legs.

« This is important, Dohko. » The lad looked at him immediately « If Shion feels better tomorrow, and I guess he will, I'll take you both with me when I go visit my brother. »

« Why? »

« Because he wants to see you two. Also, I don't think I told you before, but the former Cancer saint is held prisoner by him at the moment. If you come with me tomorrow you'll have the chance to see him, if my brother allows you, and he will if I ask him. »

« Manigoldo! » The young man's eyes widened considerably « He is... the one who sealed Thanatos... »

Dohko almost trembled at the thought.

He still wasn't sure of what kind of person Hypnos was, but he knew that the Twin Gods weren't cut from the same cloth. A lot of wise people, including Pope Sage, had always told him that if one was a lot more reflective and placid, the other was said to be violent and impulsive, with a stone heart and iron guts. And during the time he had spent as a servant he had found the chance to guess who was the placid one of the two.

The young former saint swallowed hard. He didn't even want to imagine what Manigoldo could have been enduring in the past weeks.

« You should go now. » The God of Sleep took his glasses from the table and put them on. « And take this poor excuse for a tea with you. »

The former saint took the cup and placed it on the tray.

« How... how is the former Cancer saint? »

Hypnos opened the small book, turning the pages to reach the bookmark.

« I don't know. I didn't see him. »

« Well, I'm sure you must have an idea. »

The god sighed.

« Go to sleep boy, you'll see him tomorrow. »

Dohko nodded and turned, leaving the other on the small terrace. He wasn't sure about the reason why the god didn't want to answer his last question, but he hadn't liked it at all.

When he joined Shion, his friend was still sleeping peacefully.

He undressed in complete silence, careful not to make any quick movement to avoid noise. He choose to lie next to him, the bed was big enough for them both.

Sighing deeply, the man set himself close to the other's body, and stared at the painted ceiling for some minutes, listening to the faint, slow breathing.

« You were so damn right, pal. » He said softly, turning a bit towards his friend « We've been lucky. Not only we are together, but we happened to be claimed by someone who isn't a complete psychopath. »

He lifted his hand and brushed a lock blond hair. Shion's lips parted slightly, but he seemed still in deep sleep.

« Manigoldo is with that damn maniac brother of Hypnos. » Dohko clenched his teeth at the thought « I don't want to think about what he's being put through. And he's alone. »

The man paused, looking at his friend's calm and delicate features.

« We must help him. We must help everybody. I'll ask Hypnos, his twin, their sons and siblings, whoever I happen to meet in this forsaken place until I know where every single one of us is held. »

The other shifted, putting up a little frown.

« Doh... ko... »

« Shion? »

There was no answer. His friend was still sleeping.

« Do not worry. I'm here, beside you. »

The former saint of Libra pulled him as close as possible and hid his own face into the other's wavy blond mane, hoping to fall asleep soon.


	6. Soul to squeeze (part 1)

_**Notes: **__This chapter doesn't take place after chapter 5, but around two months __**before**__ the events of chapter 1, when the Holy War had just ended. _

_Another thing. When I read Lost Canvas for the first time, my version wasn't very clear on how much Albafica was poisonous... and my friends and I have been convinced that the Pisces saint was completely toxic (all his body fluids and his keratin too, not only his blood) until recently (and by recently I mean last month XD). Therefore, here Albafica is depicted as being all poisonous, as it was for our previous misunderstanding, because I was still attached to the idea ;)_

_Also, this chapter (kind of) contains Minos x Albafica. _

* * *

The first thing Albafica could acknowledge, as his heavy eyelids sorely opened, was the pasty blue shade of something waving, realizing then, when he managed to focus, that it must have belonged to a bed drapery.

Second thing, that he was cozily huddled up on what probably was, in fact, a bed, and third, that his limbs felt heavy and his head weirdly pulsing.

A soft, warming texture pleasantly covered his whole body up to the chin, a blanket plausibly, protecting him from a breeze that was coming from somewhere near, which was gently caressing his face.

Still, he was feeling annoyingly sick.

He tried to curl his fingers and managed to do it with a way too big effort, and only thinking about lifting his head sent waves of nausea through his body.

Breathing deeply in surrender he closed his eyes again, giving in to the comfort and the spinning of his head, trying vaguely to remember the last hazy happenings.

Something about the Holy War, about his roses, about Hades army of Spectres. Something about Shion, holding him in his arms ...

No, that last thing couldn't be possible.

He would have shouted at him not to get close, it was too dangerous. It was especially dangerous because... he was bleeding? Why should he have been bleeding... ?

Still, Shion was involved in an unpleasant memory, but the man decided that his head hurt too much too think about it thoroughly, and he slowly fell once more into a peaceful slumbering.

When he woke up again, feeling a little bit less sick, his still giddy mind managed to register two more things.

First, that the one he was sleeping into was absolutely not his own bed. He had never seen those blue curtains or the red sheets, and even the smell felt different, reminding him of wild fruit fermenting.

Second, that there was an unusual, comfy but weird source of warmth placed behind his back and, in smaller amount, beneath his neck. He tried to understand what it could have been without moving, until he decided to shift a little, allowing himself to check with his eyes.

An arm. He had been sleeping on an arm, and probably the owner of that arm was the source of warmth he felt behind his back.

His guts froze, his eyes widened and he had to do his best to avoid panicking.

Now he was realizing that, feeling it by contact, both him and the person lying near were bare chested, and judging from the dizziness he felt and the heaviness of his limbs, he was sure he had high temperature, thus he had undoubtedly sweated while sleeping.

All the while, touching the arm and probably the chest of that person.

Almost depleting his already scarce energies he managed to rise and get up from the bed, only to fall on the ground a moment later with a loud thump. He crawled away, supporting against a chair to assume a sitting position on the floor, then he dared to look back.

A person was actually lying on the bed next to where he was sleeping a moment before. He could just spot a part of his naked skin and some strands of silver hair from that angle.

And he had just killed him.

Almost giving in to the horror he tried to rise again, breath quickening, he needed to control that person's pulse. He wasn't sure, but from the small pressure on his back he was registering now that the stranger could have been breathing, and his body was still warm, he had felt that his skin was smooth and absolutely not frigid. Maybe it was not too late, there was something, anything he could have done to...

The corner of his eye spotted a movement on the deep red blankets, as he was difficultly halfway to sit on the chair, and he immediately turned around.

The dead person was stretching his arms while sitting on the bed, being apparently not dead at all.

The blue haired man blinked, trying to realize if it was all real or just his feverish mind causing him to hallucinate, as the stranger rubbed his eyes and yawned, seeming actually very much alive.

Without caring on how everything could have been possible, he let himself slide on the ground again, relieved, with a deep sight. He hadn't kill him. This was the important for now.

The other was still sitting, a sleepy expression on his features, sluggishly looking around.

The saint was sure he must have been spotted, but his unknown roommate wasn't allowing him much consideration yet, so he decided to clear his throat to try and draw his attention.

« I'm sorry sir, » He had to cough twice to allow a rasping, husky sound to leave his dry throat « Could you please tell me where I am and what this place is? I don't remember coming here. I'm sorry if I don't get up to speak properly, but I'm afraid I must be sick. »

The person finally got up from the bed, he was tall with a good shaped body, no doubt the physical structure of a warrior. He wore nothing but a pair of black trousers and seemed at perfect ease, as if he was the house owner.

And he probably was, after all.

He fixed his silver locks a bit, which were continuously falling over his eyes, and glanced at the young man sitting on the floor.

« You've woken up a lot earlier than I thought. » He said, and his still a little drowsy voice sounded nastily, strangely familiar « You should have slept more, your body is far from complete recover. Anyway don't worry, it's normal if you don't remember how you got here, no one remembers at the beginning. But from what I can see, you don't remember about me either. »

Then the tall man smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed, right before the other.

« I could seriously get offended. Our first and last encounter has been very... let's say passionate. »

The young saint's weary and blurry mind was sending some strong, weird warning signals, screaming to keep as much distance as possible from that person. And he was starting to realize one more thing, which was maybe as terrifying as the thought of probably having killed someone: He couldn't feel his cosmo nor his cloth. He couldn't feel them at all, not even a small, weak glow, it was like he had never been the Pisces saint in his life.

He tried to breath normally, there surely was an explanation to what was happening, and looked at the other person, trying his best to remember his face. He needed to focus on one problem at a time, and the recognition of the unknown place he found himself into seemed the most urgent.

« I am sorry if I offend you, it is not my intention, but while you seem to know me I only have a faint notion that we have met before. » Everything in that man was, in fact, somehow familiar, but no name could yet form on the saint's lips, and no place where they should have met nor situation was coming to his mind. « Can I ask for your help to remember? »

« My help to remember? » The other man's smirk widened and his orbs dangerously shrunk, sending shivers down the young man's spine « Pisces saint Albafica, I am grief stricken. You should know so well who I am, for you've taken my life away, sacrificing yours to do so. I am the Celestial Noble Star, Underworld Judge and Spectre in the army of Lord Hades, Minos of the Griffon. »

At those words, the memories collapsed on the young saint like a waterfall.

The Holy War, the trap of the roses. The spectres, their death, the one who made the roses wither. The fight against the Griffon, _the strings_, his own horrible helplessness. The terribly painful way he had crushed his bones.

Shion and that little girl in the village, his life that seeped away in the form of a poisonous crimson rain. His white, last rose, stained red with his own blood.

« What... how... » He stammered, eyes widened, the images painfully hitting his mind « You should not... I was... »

It couldn't be reality.

They should have been both _dead, _they had killed each other... or not?

Yes, he had managed to hit the Griffon with the tainted white rose, it was the last thing he had clearly seen before his senses had started to slowly fade_. _

Then were they... in the Underworld? Why couldn't he feel his cloth, his cosmo, why was his body so heavy... ?

« You remembered. » The judge got up, walking towards him « I'm glad. But I guess you are still a little bit confused... not a big deal though, we have all the time of the world to fix that. I'll explain everything, when I'll feel like talking. »

One of his arms rose in an elegant move, and his fingers opened up.

The young man awfully recognized that movement, knowing that he should have seen the small lines of cosmo making their way towards him, since it wasn't the first time he witnessed that technique. But he could acknowledge them only when they got laced to his body, pulling him up in a straight position.

« My beautiful marionette. » The judge smiled and caressed his chin with a fingertip « I'm so glad I found you again. »

The finger slid on the curve of the neck, mindless of the small drops of sweat that were continuously forming on the skin.

« And I can finally touch you... Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. You must be a tad surprised. » He leaned in and licked his temple, earning a sickened sound from the other « As you can see, you're not poisonous anymore. »

« How is this even possible? » The younger spat, unable to stop fighting against the bonds, although he already knew very well how much useless it was.

« You maybe noticed you don't have your cosmo. You don't have your cloth anymore either, you're actually not a saint any longer. You are in fact nothing more than the same as any other human, by now. Especially here, if I might say. » He smiled softly, in a way that made the young saint's guts twist « I would be happy if I were you. It must have been a difficult curse to handle, being deadly venomous for all your existence. »

The young man tried again to fight the strings, doing his best to avoid obeying the commands, but he couldn't even pose a small opposition. His limbs and muscles were now completely mellow and moved to every small twisting of the strings, while he was able to resist them at least vaguely when he had worn his cloth.

The young man didn't know why was it, if it was due to his high temperature, because of the fact that his cosmo wasn't there, because he didn't seem able to call his cloth, still he was clearly feeling the horrible sensation of his already heavy body being rapidly drained of any form of strength.

« And to think that I didn't even want to kill you. » The judge continued while pulling the strings, to make him shift a little « I offered you to go away... But you wanted to end my life so much that you sacrificed yours - was that because I had humiliated you? »

The blue haired man groaned at the painful sensations in his limbs, gritting his teeth.

« I don't have... to explain anything to you. » He glared at the other « I only needed to stop you. You must be happy you can take your revenge, now. »

The judge of hell frowned, his gleaming expression darkening all of a sudden.

« Those _eyes _again. »

Albafica didn't even see the blow, he only felt a pain so strong in the abdomen that it nearly made him vomit. He would have curled up on himself if it wasn't for the small lines of cosmo, still holding him upright.

Before his vision had stopped spinning, a hand grabbed his chin and lifted it.

« Who cares for revenge? » He vaguely registered the spectre's eyes shining into his own « I only wanted my beautiful puppet back. »

Painfully pulling, the strings forced the young man to lie on the bed.

« But I have to admit... I actually am a little bit angered at you. You killed me after all. But don't worry, I'll calm down soon... I am of awful nature, capricious a lot, but I don't usually give in to white anger. »

The young man was breathing heavily, still trying to recover from the blow, when he spotted the judge crawling on top of him.

« You're so small... » He sensed the weird feeling of a hand on his own body again « That shining golden costume made you look a lot bigger than you really are. »

« You want to torture me, Griffon? » He said in a rasp voice, trying his best to catch his breath, glaring again through the pain « All the poor souls of the dead people you take care of are not enough? Go on, make me bleed if you wish for it. I never cared about myself, cripple me if this quenches your thirst. I prefer you pour out your venom at me than at anyone else. »

The spectre lifted his hand but not to hit him. The fingers placed on the saint's cheek, and brushed away the azure locks which were glued to his skin.

« You don't understand, little dove. » His lips curled up in a strange smirk « I have no intentions in spoiling your pretty face. I could make your body disfigure itself, but what for? You are my prize, and I'd be such an idiot if I ruined my prize. I want to _enjoy _you. »

The strings were pulled again, and the young man felt his arms stuck at the sides of his head.

« Do as you please. » He replied « I'll tell you the same thing thoroughly: I don't care about myself. I protected the Sanctuary and that village from your pointless cruelty, I avoided my companion's death and fulfilled my duty. I have nothing to fear from you anymore. »

This time, the judge laughed.

« You really are a brave, precious gem. » He shook his head, to get rid of the hair covering his eyes « But you still don't understand the position you're in. Don't you think it's a little bit strange to have high temperature in the Underworld, being dead...? But never mind, you don't need to know for now, after all. »

The young saint really wished to comprehend what the other was meaning, but he couldn't see his point. It was starting to seem clear to him now, they were in the Underworld, the infernal judge had come back to life at some moment after their fight, as it always happened to the spectres, and went looking for him in the myriads of dead souls.

Was there something more than that... ?

Two long fingers pushing into his ribs, sliding down to his stomach where he had been previously punched pulled him out of his thoughts, causing a hiss through his clenched teeth. But pain aside, it was distressingly weird to feel someone else's physical presence in contact to his own body, let alone be forced to accept it.

« This skin you have is so beautiful... flawless, really. I told you many times when we last met, that you're beautiful, and you seemed to almost get offended. I hope I didn't offend you this time. » The judge chuckled at the other's piercing glower « You've really been toxic all your life, have you not? What a waste. »

The young man said nothing, just went on glaring at the other with the darkest gaze he could pull out.

To his shock, the judge bent over and bit his shoulder, eliciting a whimper. When the tall man rose, he had bloodstains on his lips.

« So, this is the blood that killed my comrades. » He licked it away « Without your so much cherished poison, it doesn't taste like something much different from regular blood. »

« You are insane! » The younger shouted, unable to stop himself « Completely insane... »

« I might be. Do my same work for a couple of centuries and I guess you'll become insane as well, my little blossom. » The judge smiled « I could even bring you with me sometimes, to show you. Maybe you'll find it interesting. We do have a long time before us, after all. »

It was incredibly worthless to talk with that demented. He just thought about enduring the pain, the Griffon would have gotten tired of playing sooner or later.

« I'm telling you the truth, I have no intention in torturing you. » Continued the spectre « As I said, I'm just this little bit angered at you right now. But the only thing I actually want is to own you, so know this: from now on, if you behave well and manage not to annoy me, you'll have no reason of fearing me. »

Albafica swallowed hard, noticing the shining gaze of the other stuck on his own body, quite in contrast with those last words.


	7. Soul to squeeze (part 2)

_**Notes:**_

_This chapter contains Minos x Albafica and non-con intercourse. And this time it wasn't written for the sake of the plot, but just for the hell of it XD (I have a problem with those two...), so if it's not appreciated (and I understand very well if it isn't) it can very well be skipped. _

_Also, this will probably be the last chapter until september, since I'm going abroad without my pc and I won't be able to update. My thanks to those which have followed the story, I hope I can see you again when I'll be back :)_

* * *

The Griffon looked at his prey, a smile slowly widening on his lips. Finally he could begin to properly enjoy his prize.

He was there before him, helpless and bound by his Cosmic Marionettion with no means of escape and no one to disturb them. With those eyes so fierce they could have very well managed to glare a hole into his chest, eyes that needed to be tamed, but he would have thought about that later.

Now it was a crucial moment, he had to make that perfect body and that proud soul _his property. _The former warrior of Athena belonged to him alone now, and this was a point to clarify.

He wondered how the others were doing with their prizes.

He didn't know if his younger brothers had claimed someone, and it was highly unlikely for what concerned Rhadamanthys... but whatever, even if they had chosen ten persons each, not even all of them together could have matched the utter perfection of his precious little puppet.

He focused again on that flawless body, then leaned in and licked his collarbones, pausing on the now swelling scars left by his teeth a moment before. The young man tried his best to shrug him off as he was starting to suck and caress every centimeter of his neck and chest, and stiffened considerably when he felt the Griffon's fangs again, but this time he only nibbled enough to make some hickeys.

He took his time, enjoying how that hot white skin felt under his tongue and reddened so easily, but when he got to the nipples he paused, surprised to find them turgid.

When he rose to look at the other noticed that he was indeed still glaring, but with something new inside his eyes that made him look someway puzzled.

He tilted his head a bit, looking back at him with a half smile.

« You have never... been touched. With your being poisonous and all... you not only are doubtlessly a virgin, but no one _ever _touched you like this. »

It was so obvious. He should have realized it before, but the thought seemed to be taking form in his head just now.

« You're lucky, my pretty doll, for this kind of changes my plans, and I'm sure you'll enjoy my new idea as much as me. »

The already disgusted wince on the young man's features sharpened.

« You... you are a degenerate. »

The judge started to laugh, actually joyful from his last discovery.

« We'll see in a short who's more of a degenerate. »

He grinned, leaning down again. Then licked one of the nipples, nipped at it gently, pinching the other. He circled the chiseled navel with his thumb, careful not to touch the spot where a bruise was gradually forming, then placed a soft kiss on the young man's jaw.

He immediately turned his head on the other side to avoid contact, with a sickened sound. The judge took advantage of it and licked his ear, biting the soft part, and he heard something similar to a small exasperated groan.

He grabbed his prisoner's chin to hold him still and placed the back of the hand on his forehead, the temperature was rising again. His head was probably spinning like crazy, but it was all for the better.

His mind was less sharp, and his body was probably even more sensitive like that.

The spectre carefully pulled away the cloth that covered the young man's hips, and smirked in seeing that he had in fact elicited some kind of small reaction.

He lowered once more, licking and kissing his bellybutton. As he started going further below, slightly opening the other's legs by pulling the strings, the former saint tried his best to refuse the commands, stiffening again while his breathings sped up in concern.

A lone, small tuft of dark blue hair was found between the judge's lips and his main goal, but he decided to change path and shifted to the inner part of the thigh. There he used his tongue and teeth again and the body beneath him shivered considerably, while a small gasp was thoroughly heard.

When an ample portion of skin had considerably reddened he rose again, finding the other's face a little bit flushed by both sensation and overly high temperature. His eyes were wide though, fogged and stained with concern.

« You must not worry. » He caressed his puppet's cheek with all his hand, brushing the lips with his thumb, and this time the other didn't try to turn around « It's normal for your body to react like this, have no fear, especially because you're not used to being touched. »

He smiled, pressing the thumb again. « You should suck my fingers now, at least two of them. I need to prepare you: you're a virgin, and I'm not a masochist. »

The other blinked a pair of glossy eyes, slowly realizing the meaning of the judge's words.

« You ignominious bastard. » He hissed between closed teeth and jerked his head, distancing from the palm.

« Look, if you don't moisten my fingers I could very well prepare you dry. It only takes longer and it's a lot more painful. »

The other remained silent except for his heavy breaths, his defying glare again present in all his fierceness.

The spectre felt strongly tempted to hit him hard again and take him there as he was, tight and all, but he didn't want to give him this gratification. This round was his to win and the former saint would have obeyed his commands in a way or another.

He leaned again and slowly swallowed his manhood whole, immediately starting to suck as gently as he could. The other gasped and his breath hitched, and the judge could feel that all his muscles were tensing.

« Stop! What the heck are you... nh... »

After some moments he pulled the strings to make the young man sit. When he glanced, he saw him biting his lower lip, eyes closed, brows furrowed.

He went on sucking, humming vaguely and gradually speeding the pace, observing the changes on the other's face, as his breath quickened and his lips slowly parted, and when he felt that his thing was swelling too much inside of his mouth he stopped all of a sudden.

The blue haired man opened his eyes wide and looked at him in desperation, then he lowered his head, gritting his teeth, clearly trying to calm his breathing.

« It must be painful, right? » Said the judge with the sweetest tone he could manage « To be so close without finishing. »

He touched the pulsing tip with his finger, moving it a little, hearing a clogged small moan.

« Now do as I said and I'll let you come. » He smirked « You could also ask me kindly to help you, if you prefer. »

The young man shook his head, making his long blue hair wave. When he lifted his eyes, the glowering was back again.

« Never. » He uttered.

The judge sighed.

« As you wish. Let's try another way around then. »

He sat behind him, caressed his back, bit his ear again and sucked a little. Then ripped a piece of cloth from the bedsheets and blindfolded him.

With this, his doll seemed to get seriously alarmed.

« What are you... » He tensed up considerably, shaking his head in the attempt of uncovering his eyes. « Stop this! Let me go! »

« Hush dove, don't spoil the moment. » He whispered against his ear. « Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. »

He took the length in his right hand, spreading the lubricant fluid that already leaked out over his own fingers, while the other shrunk in front of him managing to avoid vocalization with a hiccup. He started to massage without actually pumping, pulled the other's body against his chest and let him lean the head on his shoulder.

The young man tried, probably unintentionally, to move his hips for friction, but the other forced him still with the strings. He slid the left hand upward on his abdomen then his chest, reaching his chin, starting to caress his lips with the fingertips, and just chuckled when the former saint weakly tried to bite his hand.

The judge then kneaded the whole area of the other's groin, focusing especially on the perineum, and when his breath had considerably quickened pinpointed the most sensitive part at the tip of the length, picking and rubbing it, playing with the skin, enjoying how the young man tensed and his breath hitched.

Small, almost inaudible moans started to leave his throat, his lips quivered and parted again.

After some moments, the judge slowly, carefully, slid a finger inside of the slightly opened mouth, while his right hand was beginning to pump lazily, and he added a second finger when he realized, incredibly pleased, that the other had actually started sucking a bit, his sweet mewls now almost completely covered.

He played with the hot tongue, gently pressing on it, careful not to graze the delicate parts with his fingernails or pushing too much, not to make the other feel like choking.

As a reward he went on moving his right hand, letting him finish with a muffled moan and a deep shiver, then carefully extracted his fingers.

The young saint kept leaning on his captor's chest, his body now limp, clearly exhausted.

« You've been good, my little blossom. I'm proud. » He smiled against his ear « Now be just a little more patient. »

He went back to his previous position making him lay down again, keeping the cloth tied around his eyes, then lifted one of his legs.

« St-stop... »

He poked at his entrance with the middle finger, and the other visibly trembled.

« Relax. »

First finger went in, and he immediately started moving it slowly. The young man's body rejected him but he was too impatient to wait much, so when he added the second finger he heard a clear whine from the other.

« Don't, it hurts... »

« I told you to relax. See? It's already starting to get better. »

It was incredibly tight but the muscles slowly loosened a little, and the man felt he could curl his fingers just so, without hurting the other. As he gently moved and scissored them the young saint groaned, now that was surely another kind of sensation he wasn't used to.

His fatigued body started again to react positively and the judge had to pull out his best effort to avoid taking him right there right now. The heat in his own pelvis was making him tremble, and his shaft was almost hurting, still trapped in the cloth.

When he finally had the impression that the young man was ready, he extracted the fingers and lifted his leg even more, placing it on his own shoulder, while the other emitted what probably was an unconscious sigh.

« Good boy. » He caressed the other's thigh « Now stay calm, this might hurt you a little at the beginning. »

He unlaced his trousers and freed himself from the cloth with a content sigh, while his little prisoner shifted his head a bit, as to say 'no'.

« I don't... want this... »

« I'll be as gentle as I can. Just try to loosen up. »

« No, no no-AH! »

He couldn't help crying out when the spectre started entering him, albeit slowly. He tensed and shook and clenched his jaw, until the other man was fully sheathed.

The judge waited for him to stop trembling, then shifted a little to place both himself and the other's body in a more comfortable position and started moving slowly, after delicately grabbing the once again erected member.

His little puppet was scalding hot because of his fever, and a tad little bit too tight, but pleasant nonetheless. And especially watching him writhe under his touch had been even more arousing than in his past fantasies.

After some strokes, the pace of the breathings changed again in the young man.

He was probably still suffering from the friction but his inhaling was quickening, his expression growing more and more strained from the effort of holding back, and his lips were pressed tightly together to prevent any sound from escaping them. As he started to manifestly enjoy the sensation he grabbed the blanket and clenched it so hard that his knuckles became white.

« Don't do this, let yourself go. »

The young man shook his head, a small trickle of blood shining on his chin. He had bitten his lower lip again, and a lot more strongly.

The judge kept moving slowly, but considerably increased the speed of his hand, and when he felt that the other was about to come again he used the strings to hold the base of his manhood, successfully stopping the orgasm.

« Wha-Ah! »

The young man hopelessly pushed his hips forward for friction, but the other grabbed his waist with both hands and quickened the pace of the thrusts. He was close to finish as well.

« Next time you'd better listen to me. »

The other was shaking desperately, his head jerking from one side to another, still gripping the red sheets under him.

The judge took his time enjoying the view, moving slowly then quickly to his own liking, basking in his prisoner's body. After some moments, he twisted the strings and made him pull away the fabric from his eyes with his own hand.

His cheeks were wet from tears, flushed crimson, his eyes glistening and incredibly foggy. His utterly helpless expression completed the picture and the other couldn't hold himself anymore, finishing inside of him with a low groan.

The young saint didn't even try to stop himself from whining loudly, as the other pushed his length with a finger.

« I bet you want to come. »

The judge smiled as the blue haired man nodded desperately.

« Very well. You have to say the magic word, then. »

The look he received could have melted ice for how pleading it was.

« ... Plea... se... »

« What? » He poked his erection on the tip, and the other jolted with a whimper « Didn't quite hear you. And more importantly, I didn't hear my name. A little bit louder, dove. »

The judge clearly spotted more tears forming at the corner of the young saint's eyes. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyelids shut, turning his face around as to try to put distance between his captor and himself.

« M-Minos... please... »

The judge grinned triumphantly and started pumping him again, feasting his ears on the now completely uncontrolled moans, slowly releasing all the strings on the other's body.

When the young man finished, he climaxed so hard that he arched his spine, rolled up his eyes and emitted a slurred cry, then fell on the mattress with a broken breathing.


	8. Hard to handle

**_Notes: _**_Finally I can update again :D ! _

_This chapter follows the timeline of chapters 6 and 7. Also, for some reasons in this story the three Infernal Judges will be depicted as being brothers, though not related by blood, with Minos being the oldest and Rhadamanthys the youngest. _

* * *

The man was half asleep when the sound of a door being knocked made his eyes open and his mind drift back to reality. He yawned and sat, wondering if it had been just his imagination and he could have gone back to sleep, but another knocking convinced him to stay awake.

« Minos, may I come in? »

« Brother, is that you? Of course you can, just... wait a moment, I'm not... presentable. »

The spectre rose quickly from the bed and put his housecoat on, hurrying in the adjacent chamber to greet the newcomer.

« What were you doing? »

« Nothing important. Come now, the door is open. »

The younger judge carefully slipped into the waiting room.

« Sorry for the sudden visit. »

« Don't speak nonsense, I'm so glad to see you. I didn't expect you to come, not so soon at least... it's a pleasure. Come, let's go to the garden, you would want to see how much it's changing. »

They moved to the small yard, where Minos gestured the other to sit. He settled before him, then looked around at the once dry and achromatic scene.

« See? There's grass, and small sprouts all over. Can you believe it? Flowers and plants in the Underworld. We won't have to rely on that horrible tree anymore to see something alive here. » He kept smiling, crossing a leg on another. « I'm sure those are growing in your quarters too. When your punishment will be over you'll have to root out the nasty grass. »

The newcomer had a small smile, almost completely hidden by long black hair.

« I hope so. » He glanced at his older brother « You seem so very content about it. But did you bathe in perfume? You smell of roses. »

The other grinned.

« Do I? » He fixed his locks which were preventing him to see, as usual « Maybe there are roses growing. I'd like them. »

« Would you? Still there aren't roses here, at least not yet. And why exactly you seem so proud of yourself? I'd never thought you could be this happy over a garden. »

Minos couldn't hold a snicker.

« Let's say I'm happy over a single, red rose. »

The other frowned in a puzzled expression.

« Whatever... how are you doing with your prize anyway? I heard you claimed one person. »

« Huh... » Minos grinned again « Fine, fine. He's... asleep now, I guess. »

« Where did you lock him? »

« Lock? I didn't, he's sleeping on my bed. »

The younger looked even more perplexed.

« I guess it's more comfortable than a cell... » He shrugged « How long will it take for prizes to recover from their disorder? »

« I guess it depends. » The judge of the Griffon yawned, then propped his chin on a hand « I'm not sure about mine but he was a saint after all, I guess it won't take too long. His body was very weak and scorching with fever, but I think a good rest will help... So, how many are you going to claim? I don't think I can give you much advice on how to treat your prizes, they must be all different. »

« I won't claim anyone. It's part of my punishment. »

His older brother's eyebrows rose in an astonished look.

« What? But how come? You fought too, you deserve a prize. And... »

« I don't, Minos. I didn't do what was supposed of me to do. Also, I don't want anyone. »

« _You _don't want anyone...? I remember us talking about how many people we would have had at our service when the war had ended, and while my numbers stayed on 'just one, maybe two' yours were on 'well, around twelve'. »

The other's expression darkened.

« I changed my mind. »

« Is it because of what happened with the Behem... »

« It's none of your business! »

Minos rose from the chair, as his brother had done a moment before.

« Aiacos. » He sighed, looking at the Garuda's clenched fists and sour expression « Please sit down. I didn't mean... Do not be offended, I didn't want to wrong you nor anyone else. »

The other fell on the chair, hiding his face under a hand.

« Yes, yes I know. I'm sorry... »

« It's all right. »

« I know you weren't... »

« Don't worry, I understand it still hurts. Just think that we won, brother. The war is over, and we won. She's fine, and waiting for your punishment to be over to see you again. »

Aiacos clenched his fists again.

« She's being punished too. »

The other opened his mouth to speak but nothing to say came to his mind.

He could just blink a few times in surprise, now this was something he didn't know about, even if he was told what exactly had happened between the Behemoth and the Garuda from Lady Pandora herself.

« She's... locked somewhere, I guess. » Said his brother after a moment of silence « I have been told I can get out from time to time, as you see I'm here now. But she... I don't know what's happening to her. Not even where she's held. »

« Well... consider that even if Lord Hades is upset at you, he wanted you back as a spectre. And as an Underworld Judge too. It means he's prone to forgive you, he could have very well let you stay a human and suffer their same fate, but he reconstructed your surplice and you're here again. I'm sure everything will be over soon, both for you and her. »

« But I don't... care about myself. » Aiacos kept looking at his own hands, avoiding the other's eyes. « If I had stayed a human it would have been better, if she wouldn't have had to pay the consequences of my own mistakes like that. And now she's suffering because of... »

« She's not suffering _because of you, _brother. She's enduring a punishment because she's loyal to you, as she has been until the very end. You should be happy about it. You have always been so proud of her allegiance. »

« Now I'm not. » The black haired judge scowled « She doesn't deserve this. And I wish I could have understood things better, my whole life. I wish I had been less blind, just a little less. »

« I agree with you, she doesn't deserve this. » Minos sighed « Same as you. Youdon't deserve any punishment either, and I can't understand why Lord Hades doesn't seem to comprehend it. »

« Of course I deserve a punishment. I couldn't fulfill my duty. »

The other shrugged.

« Me neither. »

« What are you talking about? You gave your life to... »

« I didn't give a single thing. » The Griffon had a half smirk « My life was taken away from me, it's not like it was a present to someone. What happened is that I fought against the Pisces saint, and he disposed of me and all my team. Want to know how? _With some roses. _»

The other blinked.

« Also, I didn't kill him when I had the chance. I randomly twisted his bones without caring if he was alive or dead when he fell on the ground. And to add more, I stopped halfway in a village because I was curious to see what was so important to protect for that so much stubborn guy, and didn't go straight to the Sanctuary as I was supposed to. »

« Was he still alive? How did you... how is it that you were killed by him? I actually don't know how it went. Only thing I was told is that you were killed by Athena's saints. »

« As I said, I stopped in that village, and found there another golden doll of a saint. Then the Pisces saint showed up again, right when I was about to put his companion to death, and, _again, _I refrained from killing him. Even though just one single blow was needed, he was barely standing. He managed to hit me with a rose and you know what? I damn died. »

His younger brother seemed incredibly perplexed at the words, and probably even more perplexed at the judge's wide smile.

« He died right after me, sure. » continued Minos « But that was because of the wounds I had inflicted to his body, and most importantly, because he had lost a lot of blood trying to hit me, being his blood poisonous. So I managed to dispose of at least one saint but well... I almost didn't do it on purpose. I actually didn't want to kill him. »

« But... why? »

« May I be damned in the lowest pit of the Underworld, I have no clue. » The judge smirked again. « I'm not lying, brother. I didn't fulfill anything, I only managed to shame myself. I mean... I'm supposed to be one of the most powerful spectres in Lord Hades' army, and I was killed by a guy which fought with _roses! _»

Aiacos finally laughed, even if quietly, and his brother's smile softened.

« With roses you say? »

« Told you. Poisonous ones, but still... »

« And now you say you're content over a single, red one? »

Minos shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

« You got me. Yes, I claimed him as my prize. »

« Revenge? »

« What do you think? »

« It would be... well, expected from you. »

« Expected from... Am I so predictable? »

Aiacos smiled at his brother.

« A little. »

« Let's just say I claimed him for revenge, then. But you see what's my point now. »

« What do you mean? »

« I mean that, according to what's happened, I should be punished too. And I think a lot more harshly than you... at least you did what you thought was to be done. I only had loads of fun. »

He winked at the now frowned face of the other.

« You died and you say you had fun. »

« I'm joking. »

« Well quit it, please. I think you know what happened between the Sagittarius saint and me. I'm being punished because I was a coward, and because I couldn't fulfill my role, at the most crucial moment. Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I know what I deserve. »

Minos stretched his limbs, leaning then on the back of the chair.

« I said I was joking, but about myself. I was serious when I spoke of you, it's not an attempt to cheer you up. What is being done to you and your guard is incredibly pointless... and you must know brother, for we're judges. We know what is right and what is wrong, it's our role, our duty, we _judge _human sins and whatnot. _We _should know better than anyone else. »

« And you perfectly know that Lord Hades is the justice for what concerns us spectres. We're not humans. »

« We're not. » The other admitted « But think about it, brother... I didn't kill that saint and he took my life, while I could have disposed of him so easily. Whatever was on my mind at that moment, it was pointing in a direction which was different from the one I should have followed, I didn't actually abide by the orders I was given, I only thought about enjoying myself. And this is the main difference between my mistakes and yours: I wasn't doing what I was supposed to do since the very beginning, while you behaved like a real warrior, as you were expected to. »

His brother didn't say anything, just lowered his eyes on his hands again.

« As for Violate... » The Griffon continued « Both what has been done to her during the war and her punishment now are plain ridiculous. I know how things went, I know what kind of order she _refused _to obey, and she has been so strong to be able to stop herself, even if she was a puppet at the time. She should be _praised _for what she managed to do with her willpower alone, surely not penalized. »

« Brother, I... » Aiacos gritted his teeth « I don't... want to talk about this. »

« I can guess. And I don't want to force you. Still, know that you didn't do anything that deserves you a punishment, you acted as a soldier, and a wise one. And this counts for her too. A judge is telling you this. »

The other had a sad smile.

« A judge which is my older brother. »

Minos scowled at the other, faking an annoyed expression.

« Does this really count? Anyway, just think that you will be able to see her soon, when the punishment is over for you both. I guess you miss each other.»

« Well I... I don't know if she will want to see me again. »

« Why now? Why shouldn't she? »

When Aiacos looked at the other, the older spectre was almost scared by how much sad his brother appeared.

« I failed her. I failed her trust, her respect. I'm not worth her loyalty anymore. Why should she still want to have something to do with someone like me? »

« Brother, you must try to recover from what happened to you. You don't sound like yourself. »

« I'm sorry if I disappoint you, Minos... »

« I'm not disappointed, just worried. »

The other nodded vaguely, looking away again.

« I really am sorry tough. » He said then, seeming focused on a small crack on the stone floor « Towards everyone. I have not your refinement or your incredible powers, neither I have our brother's fierceness or fidelity... I am able to realize it now. I actually have no idea of what will be my role from now on. I only wish she could get amended and... well, be happy I guess? Now that the war is over. »

« I guess you know what's the Celestial Star you have as a guide. »

« Of course I know, why are you even... »

« Valiance. Celestial Valiance Star. »

« So? »

« Mine is the Celestial Noble Star. Now try and tell me what quality I possess to make me deserve a Noble Star to be looking after me, and give me its strength. And take Rhadamanthys, he is indeed fierce, but it doesn't take much for anyone to be fierce... »

« You only say this because you don't like him. »

Minos smiled.

« It's not that I don't _like _him... He's, well... okay, let's just say we have never been that close. You know you are my favorite brother. And you should acknowledge how much brave you have been. »

« Minos... how can you, seriously, be saying I've been brave? It's not so very valiant to desert a fight, you know. I shamed myself for how much a coward I was... »

« A good warrior knows the difference between bravery and idiocy. You couldn't fight anymore, it would have been plain demented not to flee and hide, anyone should agree on this point. And if you're being punished because you lost... well I guess that just a few of us shouldn't be under punishment right now, Twin Gods not included. And I know you faced Violate, when she was there to end your life. »

« You really do know everything... » Aiacos sighed « It was my retribution for what I had done, to be struck by her. I thought it was better to die at her hands.»

« Still, you stood. And you accepted the punishment from the Phoenix. »

« What should I have done? »

« Well, precisely what you did. But if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't have been able to do the same. »

« I couldn't go anywhere, my surplice was broken. And you wouldn't have tried to flee either, don't talk rubbish. »

« I assure you, I would have. I can tell you, I didn't want to die at the hands of that saint... still, I couldn't run away from a rose stuck in my heart, but I would have if I there had been the chance. Also, do not mock yourself, for your surplice is not the reason why you didn't try to flee. »

The Garuda lowered his eyes.

« You've been brave, brother. And you must be brave again, for her. For Violate. Show everyone that you're not broken, show your girl that you can stand proud again. She loves you more than her own life, you've seen this. Do not waste this gift. »

Aiacos' dark eyes rose in the other judge's calm face.

« How can I? After what's happened, I... »

« It's not like you can or you cannot. Here, this is something you _must _do. And not for Lord Hades, but for yourself, and for a precious person. Do you understand? »

« Yes Minos, but... » He sighed, then rubbed his face with both hands « I... I just wish I could see her again. »

The other smiled.

« This is a beginning. And you will. Be patient, everything will get better, you'll see. » He rose to pat his brother's head. « Always know that you can stay here for as long as you want. »

« Thank you. » Aiacos returned the smile « But I don't want to disturb your dealing with your new toy, I guess you must be very busy lately. »

Minos tried to look innocent.

« Well, it's not like I don't have time for my dearest brother... »

« Of course... but I could only come visit you for a short while. » The other shrugged « I have to go back. I'm under punishment, and confined, you know. »

« And you favored me over Rhadamanthys? I feel honored. »

« I was worried for you. Last time I've seen you, Lord Thanatos had just extracted you from that rosary bead, and you didn't seem very much healthy. »

« I guess I didn't... and that scuttle head of a Wyvern then? Have you not seen him since the war ended? »

« Actually I met him. He was with Lady Pandora when she came to give me back my surplice, he was the one who told me I couldn't wear it until my punishment was over. And he looked well. »

Minos snorted.

« They are so much _always _together. »

« Are they? I didn't notice. »

The older judge scowled at his brother's small smile.

« I know you don't like both of them very much. » Said Aiacos, getting up from the chair « But don't be so annoyed by them, I guess he's happy like this. »

« You do? Like Rhadamanthys I mean. »

« I understand he might be hard to handle and easy to mock since he's so grumpy and hotheaded, but he's still our brother. »

« Not by blood. »

« You and I are not related by blood either, Minos. »

« Whatever. He doesn't like me, I don't like him. Period. »

Aiacos sighed.

« As you wish. I'm afraid I must leave now. »

« Let me accompany you. »

They both moved to the door of the Griffon's quarters, there Minos leaned on the door jamb.

« I'll visit you soon, brother. »

« I appreciate your offering but don't, please. I don't want you to come... down there. » Aiacos clearly forced himself to smile « Also, you won't need to come. I'll be here whenever I'm allowed to. But you go see Rhadamanthys, I think he'll be glad if you do... as soon as you grow tired of your new toy, of course. »

The other laughed.

« If I really have to, I'll go visit him sooner, for I don't know how long it's going to take for me to get bored of my prize. He's such a proud cute little fellow. »

« I don't think it's actually going to take long for you to get bored on something. » The other shrugged « It never does. »

As the judge of the Garuda walked away after a last goodbye smile, Minos stood there, looking at his back slowly getting smaller with distance.

« Am I really tired so easily? » He asked himself out loud « Maybe you're right, brother. »

He tried to spot the figure of the other again, but he was already too far. With a sigh he closed the door and turned around, heading for his bed chamber.


	9. Hearts of stone

_**Notes:**_

_This chapter shifts back to the normal timeline, so it takes place after the events of chapter 5 (let's just consider chapters 6, 7 and 8 as an enormous flashback XD). _

_Also, I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and nice words. I really didn't expect to find so much support. I'll try to keep up with the expectations :)_

* * *

« Uncle Thana? »

« Yes, dear? »

« Today father will bring his two prizes here, will he? »

The god of death nodded, cautiously twisting the strings of his lyre.

« Who are they? »

« Two human kids, former saints, I don't remember which ones... he's growing very fond of them I think. You'll see. »

The small figure swung on the branch of the tall tree, almost toppling over, but returning to her previous position a moment after.

« Aren't you growing fond of yours either? » She smiled when the other looked at her « You spent the whole night with him, down in that cell. »

« Things are different for what concerns me and that human. He's the one who sealed me. » The god of death placed his instrument on the table « I have to teach him a lesson, he's been awfully disrespectful. »

« I know... » She swung again « Mine has been insolent a lot too, but I don't care... I only like to see him walk around in my world, he's so hopeless. I also play with him when I get bored. »

« Is he a former saint? »

« Of course. He's pretty handsome, and I think he's even starting to like me. »

« Does my brother know this? That you claimed a saint too. »

« Yes, yes. » She jumped off the tree and up on the table, placing on the edge in a sitting position « It was father who convinced Lord Hades that I could have a saint too. Lord Hades didn't want to allow me because of what happened in the Dream World, because I had been careless. »

« Now this is some news. » Thanatos smiled « I didn't know. »

« Are you upset... ? »

« Why should I be upset? I'm happy for you. »

She returned the smile.

« I'm glad. You know, Icelus wanted him too, but father decided to give him to me. Maybe I really am his favorite. »

She blinked her eyes and had a sly smile at the other's scolding look.

« No one is his favorite dear, he loves you all. You are all his children, it's pointless to... but why am I telling this to you, you perfectly know. »

The demigoddess laughed softly.

« I do. Sorry if I tease you, uncle Thana. »

He shook his head and smiled, then gently stroke her cheek.

« You father and I were very worried when we couldn't manage to bring you and your brothers back here, at the beginning. I'm so glad I can see you now. »

« I'm happy I can see you too. I missed you when you were sealed away. But when will father be here? »

« In a short, I guess. Speaking of which, would you go down there and fetch that scoundrel for me? It must be about time, and your father insisted on seeing him. »

« Why did he? »

« He must be curious. He has always been towards mortals. You must have taken it after him. »

She smiled and nodded, and bowed her head as a goodbye.

* * *

« Hypnos, This time I won't hear a single excuse. You stay in my quarters tonight and rest. You've never looked so tired your entire existence. »

The golden haired god smiled at his brother, lifting his hand as a greeting.

« As you both can see, this is my overprotective brother, the God of Death Thanatos. » He gestured their host to the two persons which were following him « Thanatos, those are the former saint of Aries, Shion, and the former saint of Libra, Dohko. »

The two young mortals bowed courteously.

« I am overprotective now, huh? » Thanatos scowled, arms crossed on his chest « It's more like I can swear I've never seen a god with bags under his eyes. »

« I'll be happy to oblige, don't worry. Tonight I'm staying here. May I sit? »

« ...You may. »

The God of Sleep took seat at the wooden table, opening the case which contained his winged flute, but his twin didn't imitate him. He approached the two humans instead, and looked at them up and down with an inquiring look.

He studied their appearance, they were completely different from each other. One was well shaped, brown haired, with a serious expression and bright azure eyes, arms crossed on his chest. The other was taller, blond and a with a lot more delicate features, but didn't look too well. He was pale as a cloud.

As the god was closing the distance, the brown haired man shifted almost unnoticeably, as to put the companion behind his back, and Thanatos couldn't hold a small smirk.

Although one of them clearly wasn't in his perfect shape, they both appeared sufficiently healthy to demonstrate that Hypnos was in fact treating them with enough care. Definitely too much care, at least to his twin's own liking.

The god stopped before them, shifting his gaze from one lad to another.

« I wish to speak with you both, humans, for I still have no idea of what could be so interesting about you to catch the God of Sleep's attention. This is something that kind of intrigues me, and I guess this is one of the strongest emotions that a mortal could pull out of me... You should feel honored. »

The brown haired man seemed about to comment, but his taller companion placed a hand on his back and he refrained from talking. The god grinned, that kid seemed very easy to provoke.

« Thanatos, will you please come sit down or will you make me play the flute by myself? »

He sighed and turned around to go settling in front of his twin.

« I didn't lay a finger on them, you see? As I promised. » His golden haired brother lifted his eyes up to the sky, and he chuckled. « Fine, fine, I'll talk to them later. Just start playing, I'll follow your notes. »

« Lord Hypnos. » It was the blond man talking. « Forgive me if I interrupt. You have been telling us that the former Cancer saint was here. Would it be possible for us to meet him? »

The golden haired god turned his head towards his twin.

« It is for me, but I guess you should ask my brother. »

The two former warriors could only see the back of Hypnos, but Thanatos was very well able to notice the complaisant look that his brother was sending him.

« Since this kid asked so courteously, I guess I might allow them. » He said, smiling to everyone « You can go see the crab, he's right inside. He didn't want to come out to greet you when he was asked to, I have no idea why. »

Both the mortals nodded and the taller bowed.

« My thanks, Lord Thanatos. »

« Go wherever you want, but do not try to open locked doors, do not annoy Phantasos or her brothers if you happen on them, and do not get out from my quarters. » Said the god of death « And when you're done, come back here. As I said I want to talk to you. »

The taller human bowed his head again.

« We will both do as you please. We are leaving now then, with both your permissions. »

* * *

« How is it that you are so... incredibly... »

« Polite? » Suggested Shion as they both walked rapidly through the well lit room « There's no reason not to be. Gods love when you're gracious to them, and since we were asking somehow a favor it was better for us if they were inclined to say yes, don't you think? We must find Manigoldo, and I can pretend I respect them for his sake. »

His friend grumbled under his breath, his expression dark.

« As I was saying, we can't be far. » Shion continued « I guess there shouldn't be too many rooms anym... »

« You're wrong. »

A feminine figure slid out of a shadow in a corner, floating elegantly in the air, as the flame of a candle suddenly died. The two former saints stopped outright, for it had instantly placed on the screen of the door, preventing them to go on.

The wings on her head told them that she must have been one of the four children of Sleep, and while Shion bowed again, Dohko just sent her a distrustful glance.

Now this was something they really didn't need.

« You might even get lost here, my uncle's quarters are huge. » She was smiling, but her expression and those hazy golden eyes were very far from being reassuring. « You could very well go on looking for hours. »

« I agree. » Shion answered with a gentle tone « We find ourselves a little bit lost, indeed. Would you be so kind to point us the right way, my lady? »

Dohko frowned, arms crossed on his chest. Things were somehow turning unsafe.

His friend had lied, they perfectly knew where they were headed. Since that morning, when he had told Shion about Manigoldo, his companion had immediately started to feel the former Cancer saint's presence. And he had just finished telling him that he was sensing it strong and distinct, they must have really been close.

He hoped that the goddess before them hadn't the ability to see through lies, while at any rate Shion had sounded enough earnest with his request.

« You must be father's prizes... » She said, ignoring the question « I had hoped to get the chance to meet you. You're both cute. But I like you better. »

She pointed at Dohko, which embittered his eyes.

« I'd love to play with you » She did a small flip midair, seemingly suddenly very amused. « Since that little crab didn't feel like getting up. »

« What do you mean? » He asked, sounding more urgent than he had meant, feeling immediate concern for their companion « How is he? »

« I don't know, he was not sleeping... » She shrugged « ...but his eyes were closed, and he didn't want to play, or talk, or get up, I even told him that there were two of his old friends... he didn't even budge when I pushed him. And now I'm bored, I want to play with someone. Father and uncle are busy, they never want to be disturbed when they are together like this. »

Dohko could see the anxiety growing in his friend's eyes, and his fists clenching. When he tried to advance, the goddess shifted in front of him again with a chuckle, and he had to walk backwards.

It seemed as there was no way to move until that creature was stopping their path, and she didn't seem very disposed to let them go.

It was out of the question to go back to the gods, Death didn't look very happy with their presence already, and probably Hypnos had convinced him to let the three former saints meet, judging from their dialogue and the fact that Manigoldo wasn't there when they had arrived. Thanatos would have probably changed his mind if they had walked back, and it wasn't even sure that the creature they just met would have allowed them.

« What's your name? » He asked the goddess, trying to manage a pleasant tone « Mine is Dohko, I was the saint of Libra. You said you like me, what about playing together if you are tired of being alone here? »

He lifted a hand to stop Shion from objecting.

« I am Portrayer Phantasos » She had a delighted smile « I am one of the four Gods of Dreams, ruler of Phantasia. And I'll be very happy to play with you. »

« I will be as well. But can you let my friend go, if I stay? I'm sure I can entertain you very well by myself, and to be true, I think it's going to be a lot more enjoyable with just the two of us. »

She plainly giggled, and nodded.

« Sure. Come with me, I can show you something you'll love. »

A hand grabbed the wrist of the former saint of Libra, with a clench so strong that it was almost hurting him.

« Dohko, don't ever think about... »

« It won't take long, Portrayer Phantasos only wants to show me something. I'll be back shortly. Now please go ahead, there's a person waiting for you. » He tried to put up his most reassuring smile, then gently got free from the other's grip, patting the back of his hand. « Ah, and Shion... if by chance I should be late, tell Hypnos I'm with her. We don't want him to get angry at us. So please, tell him as soon as you're done. »

The former saint of Aries pressed his lips together and nodded.

« I will. »

He seemed unable to go, as he remained still on his place with his eyes fixed on the figure of his companion. The other was just about to hurry him when he finally turned and walked away, and luckily his proposal to the goddess had seemingly worked. She let Shion pass through the door without a flinch, and didn't even turn around when he walked beside her.

When Dohko felt certain that his companion was far enough from them he addressed to the creature, which was now smiling widely.

« Now, about the game we wanted to play. »

« It will be awesome. » She took both the former saint's hands, and Dohko had the feeling that his body was somehow being lifted from the ground. « We're going to have loads of fun. »


	10. Boys don't cry

He ran through the shadowy hallway, chased by the echo of his own steps.

It didn't matter how hard he was trying, he wasn't able to focus on the presence of both his friend left behind and the one he was looking for. He couldn't do both things at one time, being not keen enough yet with the small glimmer of power he had managed to retrieve.

He slowed down and stopped, leaning on the wall to catch his breath.

He needed to let go of one of the two perceptions. He tried to convince himself that Dohko would have been alright, he absolutely had to be alright. Nothing bad could possibly happen to him, otherwise the former Aries saint wouldn't have forgiven himself for the whole eternity awaiting him. There was no way he could have lost him and stay sane.

He forced himself to calm down. Since they had been claimed they couldn't die anymore, plus they were under Sleep's protection, or better he was their owner, and Portrayer Phantasos was one of his children, so nothing too horrible could have been happening to his companion.

Clenching his fists he sent a prayer to his goddess, albeit knowing very well how far she was, asking her to protect his friend, wherever he would have found himself with that creature.

He finally managed to set on the presence of Manigoldo alone, feeling now clearly that he was, in fact, very close. Breathing heavily he started to walk again, realizing that his chest was somehow aching and his legs trembling a little.

He knew he shouldn't have run, his body was still weak from the incident of the night before, but he wouldn't have been able to leave his friend behind otherwise.

Leaning on the wall with a hand while slowly proceeding forward, he found the screen of a door by touch and stopped. He took a deep breath, focusing on the former Cancer saint's proximity, then decided it was the right place.

The doorknob turned without protesting when he twisted it and the door slid open in silence, revealing a long staircase leading below, completely unlit. He frowned and took a candle from a holder on the wall, starting to carefully descend the steps, finding them slippery moist. Going forward, the air became thicker and thicker with humidity, and the young man noticed that there eventually were some torches but they were all extinguished.

While getting past the last steps of that seemingly endless staircase, he immediately started to hear a faint but steady noise coming from a close spot, which sounded somehow like a labored, wet breathing.

He went on walking, finding himself in front two more steps, nearly tripping on them. He proceeded next to the wall to keep track of where he was going, and lifting the candle from time to time he finally saw a figure in a corner, only partially hit by the weak light.

The young man hurried to put a candle somewhere, eventually finding a small recess in the stone wall, then rushed to the lying man. He dropped to his knees next to him as soon as he was close enough, but the sight of what he found made him widen his eyes in horror.

He clearly remembered the Cancer saint to have a thatch of thick and deep blue hair, hair that looked now similar to straw for texture and to ash for color. His face showed very well that he was in pain and his chest was covered in crisscrossed, partially healed marks, slowly rising in a strenuous breathing, which was going in and out with wheezes and hissing sounds. A big bruise painted one of the temples, and around his neck there was what looked like a heavy metal collar.

« Manigoldo... »

The voice came out of the boy's throat in a whispered sound, but echoed in the almost utter silence nonetheless.

His companion winced vaguely, probably troubled by the sudden sound and the small light, and the former saint of Aries lifted a trembling hand, unsure of what to do.

He brushed his hair with the fingertips, afraid he might have hurt him if he had dared to touch any other part of his ravaged body.

« Manigoldo, It's me, Shion. Saint of Aries, guardian of the first house, your companion. »

He tried to pull himself together. He was there to help his friend, and he had managed to find him at last, it was not the moment to give in to panic.

He placed a hand on the other's chest with the utmost gentleness, trying to understand what was wrong inside it. The breathing was improbably wet, it sounded like he had water in his lungs.

« The very last time we met, you gave me the Pope's helmet, telling me it was a present from him to my old teacher. Then you vanished in thin air, and it took me some moments to realize what I had just witnessed. I would have wanted to tell you goodbye in a proper way, but I was slow, and understood the meaning of your visit only when you were already gone. I'm sorry, Manigoldo. You have been a hero, and it felt horrible not to be able to tell you at last. »

The man who once was the Cancer saint tried weakly to open his eyes. One of the eyelids was too swollen to move, and the other eye was dull, the white part bloodshot.

Something unintelligible escaped his lips in a feeble whisper, and the young man had to lean down with his ear close to the other's mouth, after praying his companion to repeat himself.

« S-shi...on... »

The former Aries saint's heart skipped a beat.

« Yes, yes it's me. » He rose again to look at the other, smiling with deep relief. Manigoldo had actually recognized him. « I finally found you, my friend. »

The man seemed willing to try and say something more but he started coughing with dangerous wheezy noises, while his body was thoroughly shaken. Shion was about to make him sit to help the hacks, but he saw blood on his chin and stopped. He must have had a broken rib stuck in one of the lungs.

He gently lifted his nape, and tried to soothe the coughing by rubbing his chest in circular motions, feeling all the scratches under the palm.

« Try not to move. » He said, making up his most comforting tone. « I'm going to help you, hold still. Everything will be okay. »

When his former companion had managed to calm down, Shion took a small bundle which he had previously hidden in his robe, carefully undid it, and picked one of the small grain of pomegranate which were packed in the tissue. He then put it on the other's chapped lips.

« You have to swallow it. Trust me, this will help you. » The other obeyed with an evident effort. « It is going to heal you. Look at me now, you must not fall asleep. »

Slowly, gradually, the right eyelid of the former Cancer saint started to go back to his normal size, and his breathings became less and less strained. After what felt like an eternity he could open both his eyes almost properly, and look back at the other with the deep dark eyes which Shion remembered.

« I've never been happier to see you, believe me. » He said then in a rasping tone, his voice still hoarse. « Did... » he coughed again, then wiped the blood away from his chin. « Did the bastard claim you too? »

Shion shook his head.

« Dohko and I were taken by the God of Sleep. »

« Dohko? Is the boy with-AH! »

The other had tried to rise and his face was now twisted in a pained expression.

« Don't move, your body is very weak. You would have probably died if it was possible for us to die here. » The former saint of Aries forced his companion to stay still, receiving a frustrated look. « Here now, swallow one more of those. »

He gave the man another grain and he complied, slowly tasting it before gulping.

« I was starting to doubt that food had flavor anymore, this is the first thing I eat since I'm here. » He breathed deeply. « You have my thanks, friend. Now please, help me to at least sit. I'm sick of lying here. »

Shion did as he was asked, and tried to place the other's back against the wall as gently as he could. His body felt like a ghost for how bony it was, and under his hands it seemed about to shatter.

« So Dohko is with you. » The former Cancer saint snorted, with a sound that could have been taken for a cat scratching his nails on wood. « I knew it, that not even the end of the Holy War could have separated you chaps. Where is he now? »

« He... couldn't come with me. » Shion didn't want to tell the truth to his companion. It would have been useless to make him worry. « But he's fine. And we're allowed to stay together. »

Manigoldo nodded weakly.

« I see, you lucky fellas. » He smirked « But now there are things I wish to clarify, for how you managed to find this place is a big mystery to me. Also, how is it even possible that you, actually, are here? And... what the hell was it that you gave me now that I think about it? Magic medicine? »

Shion smiled as well.

« Somehow. It is a healing pomegranate, or so I was told. Hypnos gave it to me when he told us about you, he was sure we could have found you badly hurt. »

He closed the bundle again, and carefully placed it on the other's palm.

« Keep this with you. And remember not to eat more than three grains at a time, or there could be a reverse result. Also, you should try to stay awake while the effect is active. »

« Wait, huh... are you giving it to me? »

« You could need it. »

« I'll take half of the grains, what if you... »

The former Aries saint shook his head.

« Neither Dohko nor I require that. We are not mistreated, Hypnos keeps us as servants. Or housemaids, as Dohko likes to say. » He smiled again « So please, keep all the grains. And hide them somewhere, albeit Thanatos allowed me to come here, I don't think he knows about the pomegranate. »

« Slow down, pal. » The look on the other's face was perplexed. « The bastard _allowed what? _»

« It was under his brother's request. You should have been brought... well, out of here, to meet Dohko and me. But I guess Thanatos did his best not to permit you to walk. »

The former Cancer saint had a bitter smile.

« I see. Well, you have no idea how much hard he tried, he broke both my legs. I guess they should be almost fixed now, after two bites of magic medicine. They don't even hurt anymore. »

Shion closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, feeling the blow that the last information had delivered.

He couldn't help but wonder about all his other companions, their whereabouts and conditions. Dohko had said they would have helped every one of them, but for how long could they have kept it up? They would have been helpless if Hypnos had decided not to support them, they were completely lost without their saint powers.

As for Manigoldo in particular, the healing grains weren't infinite, and from what their captor had been saying they had the whole eternity in front of them to pass as servant, or slaves, or worse, down in the Underworld.

« You still didn't tell me how it is that you have those... grains with you. » The other man's husky voice forced him to come back to the present. « Why did Sleep give them to you? »

« I honestly don't know. » The former saint of Aries lowered his eyes. « He's being... oddly gentle. Dohko doesn't trust him, and to be true it's not different for me, but... well. He seems somehow kind, or at least not completely heartless. »

Shion felt a small pat on his arm, and when his eyes rose he saw that the other was smiling, looking at him with his usual gleaming gaze.

« What's with that sad face, kid? »

Manigoldo tried to sit more upright with a wince, and his younger companion immediately helped him.

« You know what? I don't think those so called "gods" are such a big deal. » He continued, winking with his better looking eye. « All big talk, and no action. I mean, I guess the bastard has no idea about the kind of place I grew up in, but if he has, he should have realized that what he does to me is incredibly dork. »

He slid a hand through his own hair, getting rid of some of them which had fallen.

« Yes, well, I might miss the sunlight a little bit, but it takes a lot more to break me. I'll be fine, Shion. And you will too, so please, don't forget to smile. I know you've never been this so much smiling person but still... » He grinned at his younger friend's concerned features. « We'll find a way to get out of this mess. Don't you lose heart. »

The other forced himself to nod.

« It seems like I still have a faint glimmer of my cosmo. » He said then. « Dohko was the first to notice, and I can feel it now. This is the way I could find you in Death's quarters, I sensed your presence. »

The other seemed thoughtful.

« Really? Finally a good new. You could be able to find the others, too. »

« About this... do you happen to know where our companions could be? »

Manigoldo had a small wince, then shook his head a bit.

« I'm afraid I'm not of much use down here, man. » He tried to shrug but decided it was better to avoid doing it. « Only thing I know is that my old man is somewhere in a world of dream. Morphia, I guess. »

« Pope Sage... ? Are you sure? »

« Yes I am. I... saw him, the day I was claimed. I suppose he's still there right now, and I prefer him being there than with me at the moment. And now that I think about it... »

« What is it? »

« Tenma. I heard the bastard talking to his twin about him. » The former Cancer saint pressed his dry lips together. « The kid has been claimed too. And if my ears still work well, and I guess they should, he's with Hades right now. »

« He was the Pegasus saint. Close to Lady Athena and to Hades, because of both his cloth and his personal life experience. » Shion breathed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. « I wish... I really wish I could do something for him. Do you have... any idea of what could be his condition? »

« I'm afraid I don't. Death and Sleep didn't talk much about him. But that kid is strong willed and good hearted, and his head is tougher than a metal block. He's surely giving Hades the hardest time of his existence. »

The former Aries saint managed a strained smile.

« You're right. »

He wondered what it would have been Dohko's reaction to this information. He was very attached to the child, had been his teacher for more than a year, almost considered him as a little brother...

« Do you remember what I've been telling you? » Manigoldo was poking his shoulder, and when he met his eyes he smiled again. « Don't you dare to discourage. We'll come up with something, saints or not we can still fight. We only need to find the way. »

« Of course. » Shion nodded, almost forcing the words to leave his throat. « And we will find and help everyone, Dohko and I. You can be sure. »

« That's my boy. Now you must go, that candle you brought is a stump and you can't possibly get out of here without light if you don't want to climb those steps on all fours. Also, the bastard might even have allowed you to come, but I'm sure he'll send one of his monsters to collect you if you stay here too much. »

« Manigoldo, I... » The young man's heart sunk in his chest even more at the thought of letting the other alone again. « I will be back. I promise. Please, don't... don't give up. »

« I wouldn't dare. » The man patted his arm. « Now go join Dohko, and tell him his face still looks like a potato. »

Shion managed a smile again.

« I will. Always keep the grains hidden, but close to you. » He felt that his eyes were starting to burn. « And know that Dohko and I are not far. Do not forget we're here, you are not alone. »

« I won't forget it. Thank you again for what you did, really. And again, remember to smile. Always. »

Shion had to get up and go take the small remaining of the candle, a part of his mind registered the pain in his fingers as the scalding wax dripped down.

He turned again towards his friend, as he was about to leave him in complete darkness.

Manigoldo smiled, motioning a wave with his hand.

« See you. »

The former Aries saint just nodded and went away, heading for the staircase, knowing that if he had tried to speak again he would have started crying.


	11. Comptine d'un autre été

_**Notes:**_

_This chapter contains Dohko x Shion, and albeit it's very soft some people might not like it. _

_Also, I wish to thank everyone for their support again, I don't think I would have went on writing without you people. You are all amazing 3. A special thanks goes to a pen friend which is currently helping me, sharing her opinions and thoughts about this story. You know who you are ;)_

* * *

« You don't want any sugar in your tea, if I remember correctly. »

« You remember it perfectly. » The young man smiled. « But why don't you sit here with me, Yu? You can keep me company while I wait for Shion. »

The girl shook her head, placing the cup on the small table.

« I'm sorry, I would like to, but my brother is going to arrive at any moment. I must go greet him. »

« I see. How is your training going? »

She lowered her head a bit.

« We are both very far from receiving a cloth. » Her tone had considerably darkened. « And I haven't mastered the ability to teleport yet. »

« What's with the sad face now, girl? I'm sure you will be great warriors, both you and your brother. Hakurei has a special consideration for you, you know. »

« Don't say this. You make it sound as I was recommended, and I'm not the one who achieved the golden cloth of Aries. »

« It is what your heart holds that proves your worth, not the color of your cloth. You aim for the silver cloth of the Crane, while your brother will probably be a bronze saint, but this doesn't mean that you're better than him, nor that you're worse than Shion. »

« I know. » She nodded and had a small smile, and in the warm red light of the sunset she didn't look like a little kid anymore. « I will do my best to show master Hakurei that I have understood this. When Tokusa arrives we will both join you and Shion, if you wish. »

Dohko smiled as well.

« Of course. We will wait for you here, then. »

The girl bowed a goodbye, leaving him alone to look at that beautiful sunset. He wondered how much Shion would have taken to arrive, it was already... hours... that he was waiting for him.

How much was it already... ?

He got up and looked at the door that the girl had just crossed, it was still open.

« ...Yuzuriha? »

The wind blew from below, messing up his hair.

It really was Shion he was waiting for, right?

But on top of all, why was he in Jamir right now, in Yuzuriha's residence?

Because he would have found Shion there, undoubtedly. But why was is friend taking so long to get back? ...To get back from... where, exactly?

He blinked, looking at the screen of the door. It was closed now.

The girl hadn't returned when he had called for her, maybe he should have sat again to wait for his companion, then.

He did it, and took the small cup of tea. Three spoons, four if he thought that he wasn't watching, that was how Shion took his tea. He smiled.

The sunset was beaming red and burning crimson, and no clouds were seen in the sky.

When the cup was empty he got up again, and looked below to watch the last streams of light on the hills, but before his eyes he found what was left of a large city.

He turned upright, puzzled. He couldn't remember the ruins of a city being there, at all, but they looked oddly familiar. He turned around and went past the door, which was now open again, feeling the immediate urge to reach that place beneath.

He found himself in the middle of the ruins.

It must have been a beautiful city, one with aged buildings and big monuments, but now everything was shattered, like it had been crushed under a massive force.

He decided to start walking around, maybe he would have found his friend about there if he had looked well enough. That place was so familiar after all, it felt like something very important had happened there, but as he tried to remember what it exactly was his head started to hurt and he decided it would have been better not to.

Aimlessly wandering among the ruins he heard the unmistakable noise of raging water. He hurried in that direction and saw the current of a river, the water was running wild and the normal flow was blocked by a huge rock.

A little kid, no more than twelve or thirteen years old, brown haired and dressed in wet rags, was desperately trying to crash that boulder only with his fists.

"He will never make it." Dohko thought. "He's so small. He's only going to break his own hands, it's impossible for him to destroy that rock with a fist."

Or wasn't it...? Thinking about it, he was not so sure.

Using his cosmo, he himself had been able to break any obstacle if he had touched the right spot, just by feeling the power of the universe held in all the existing things. Maybe that child was able to do it too, maybe he cold have actually crumpled the boulder if he had found the right way to hit it.

And what if he would have managed to do it... ?

The river flow would have undoubtedly run over him. The water was in flood, and if the raging stream was to change course there would have been no chance of surviving for the little boy.

He had to do something to stop him before it was too late.

He was just about to approach further when a blazing light appeared in the kid's fist, and he punched his target with all his strength. Cracks showed on the stone surface, then the boulder exploded.

Dohko sprung towards him, now running as fast as he could.

« Tenma! » He shouted, as the water knocked down both of them. « Hang in there, kid! I'm coming for you! »

He managed to keep track of the child's body as it was dragged by the flow. He swum against the current, avoiding to be hit by the rocks which would have shattered his bones, but when he finally closed his hand on the child's arm it felt like nothing under his fingers.

When the stream had finally calmed, he struggled to crawl on the dry surface and coughed water out of his lungs, supporting against a small rock. He clenched his fists, then slammed one of them on the hard surface.

He wasn't able to save his little brother.

He wasn't able to help him, nor his best friend, nor anyone else. He would have been, if he still had his cosmo in his heart, but without it he was so entirely useless...

His cosmo...

Dohko blinked a few times, realizing that his clothes weren't actually wet, that he didn't have water in his lungs nor that there were the ruins of a city before him. Nothing of what he had just witnessed could have actually happened, because it was not possible that Tenma had died in that flood. He had become the bronze Pegasus saint, and he himself had been his teacher, watching him grow day after day, while training at the Sanctuary.

As his head started to hurt again he got up and looked around, trying to understand what was it that could have been happening to him.

His surroundings had changed again.

There was a roof over his head and walls around him, as he seemingly was in the living room of a house. That place looked awfully familiar too, and when he started to walk around he heard voices from outside.

« He's still meditating, unmoving there in that weird position, I have no idea how he can actually put his ass on a stone seat and stay there all day. »

« ...Your respect for other people is always admirable. »

« You have no need to remind me. »

« And anyhow, you mustn't stay around at this time of the day. It's still very hot, and with the current condition of your heart you should... »

« Oh cry me a river! I'm sick of being stuck in my damn house. »

« If you keep this up, you will force me to come again at your "damn" house to cool down your body. »

Dohko rushed out, but when he finally got past the door he couldn't see anyone. He looked around, but the white steps he had before were empty, and no voices were heard anymore.

Those voices, both of them, had sounded very well known. But the more he tried to remember who had been the owners, the more their names seemed to escape his mind, even though he had the weird feeling that they belonged to two persons he had known closely.

He began wandering again, noticing that this place was a big ruin as well, the same as the city he had seen before. This one must have been a beautiful place too, all the buildings were kind of majestic, even if almost all crumbled and covered in dust.

He climbed all the scarred steps and found himself up on a hill. There was the chance to see everything from there, every single house of the Sanctuary.

The Sanctuary. Lady Athena's stronghold, house to him and his companions...

He dismissed the thought, his head was starting to hurt again.

Looking below, there was a sight of complete misery. Everything was shattered, every building, house, bridge, every single structure had been teared down. And from what he could notice, there was no one in the distance. He was about to sit on that spot, but a noise of walking steps behind his shoulders caught his attention.

« I've seen many of my former comrades, but this is the first time I see you. »

Dohko immediately turned around, now facing another man.

The newcomer was tall and slim, black haired with a stern face. His appearance reminded the young man of someone he had knew, but again no name could form in his mind.

« So, this time she made an illusion of the saint of Libra. » The black haired man continued, crossing arms on his chest. « I wonder why. Of the many things she could have come up with, why choosing you. »

The saint of ...

Dohko rubbed his eyes with the palm.

He had been the saint of Libra. He had been a golden saint of Athena, defender of the world and the people, teacher of Pegasus Tenma, friend of Aries Shion, warrior of the Sanctuary. And the person before him was...

« El Cid... » He looked at the other man's face, as his patchwork memories started to fall in the right places. It was exactly the face he remembered, with that implacable glint in the eyes and austere line of the mouth. « Where... where are we? Why am I here with you? »

« I get it. This is the kind of game she wants to play now. » The former Capricorn saint looked up at the sky. « Very well, "Dohko". What do you want to tell me? That the Holy War never happened, perhaps? That the world isn't a ruin? That the death of my subordinates isn't my fault? Or maybe, that they are even still alive? »

« I... » He walked towards him, but the black haired man stepped back. « I don't know, really. I have no idea where I am. I was with Shion and... we were looking for... »

« I guess you will insist on your point. But frankly, I've listened to much rubbish, I'm kind of sick of it. » The former Capricorn turned around and started walking away. « If you see the Portrayer, tell her that it was better when she showed me the memories of my training in Japan. At least it managed to touch a soft spot. And remember to say hi to all your illusion friends from me. »

« What...? Wait, El Cid, I'm not... »

He moved to follow him but a small figure, clothed in a dark, elaborate armor, appeared right in front of him, floating above the ground.

« Here you are! » She had a beaming smile. « I finally found you. I'm sorry if I lost sight of you in the stream of dreams, I got distracted. You two were not supposed to meet, anyway. »

The last thing Dohko saw before everything around him turned black, was the stupefied look on the face of the former Capricorn saint, who had turned around hearing the voice of the demigoddess.

« Now, now. » The goddess poked him on the chest and he had to step backwards not to lose balance. « There was this game I wanted to play with you... »

The former saint looked around, but only darkness was seen in the distance.

« Where are we? »

« Nowhere. It doesn't matter. I told you I would have showed you something, but it's not here right now. You must wait a moment still. »

Dohko swallowed hard. Everything is his mind was covered in a big fog, glimmers of memories appeared in his head one after another, making it spin, but that mosaic still missed some pieces to actually make any sense.

« I shouldn't be here... » He muttered, now feeling a weird, growing rage towards that smiling creature. Somehow, a part of his mind was telling him that everything about that situation was her fault, and it seemed actually very plausible to him. « Wherever we could be, I'm sure this is your doing. Let me out this instant! »

« And to think that it was you to propose me to play together... » She faked a pout. « But don't worry, my little one, I understand if you got mad at me. I apologize, I didn't allow you much attention at the beginning after all, but now we're going to have fun. I will show you your deepest wish, your secret desire that you hold in your heart, and in exchange, you will share it with me. We will both entertain ourselves, you can be sure. »

The young man saw a small, purple light growing in one of her hands, casting shadows on her features.

« Stop this, I'm not... »

« _Grim Fantasia. _»

The body of the demigoddess was quickly absorbed by the black surroundings, leaving him in complete darkness. His eyelids became unbearably heavy, and he couldn't even try to move albeit feeling that he was falling backwards.

* * *

« Hey. »

He turned around keeping his eyes closed, that sudden voice had disturbed him. The black beyond his eyelids became lighter, the owner of that voice must have been opening the windows.

« Wake up, you sleepyhead. »

A fresh wind made him shiver and he reached for the blanket, hiding under it.

« The most part of the morning is already lost, I hope you don't intend to sleep through the whole afternoon... »

« Leave me alone... » He grumbled, lurking his head under the pillow.

« Come on, Dohko. I don't want to lose another training session because of the late riser you are. » The owner of the voice was now gently shaking his shoulder. « If we hadn't fight alongside each other, I would probably think that you had slept through the whole Holy War. »

He finally sat on the bed and yawned, then rubbed his face.

« At least I don't get up when the sun isn't yet in the sky. » He muttered, shooting a glance to the other through drowsy eyes. « When did you exactly wake up this morning? Before or after the cock-crow? »

The other smiled, arms crossed on his chest.

« Not long ago to be true. But it's your fault, you forced me to stay up late last night because of that... liquor you brought. »

The saint of Libra smirked, gesturing the other to sit beside him.

« That was one high quality sake_, _not some anonymous "liquor" or it's not like I forced you, you enjoyed it as much as me. »

« I did, indeed. » His friend obeyed, placing on the bed. « Still, it is not me who ended up drunk on the table, singing weird sailor songs in Chinese. And I didn't need anyone to pick me up and put me to bed, to say everything. »

Dohko lifted his eyes up to the sky.

« Yes, yes I know, you had the best teacher in the world, he never allowed you to do this kind of stupid things, blah blah... » The other chuckled and he smiled again. « But honestly Shion, you're too uptight... I'm sure Hakurei too likes to drink with his brother in his free time. »

« He probably does. I think this is the main reason why Pope Sage disappears for entire days every time Master Hakurei comes visit him... But now let's go, as I said I do not want to skip another training session. »

The young Aries got up and stepped towards the door, but turned around when noticed that his friend was still on the bed.

« Dohko...? »

The brown haired boy looked at him, then at the walls surrounding them.

They were in the first house, in Shion's bedchamber, he was sitting on his bed. His friend before him had his usual appearance, usual tone, usual dark eyes and wavy blond mane.

Then why was his head bugging him so much... ?

« What is it? Aren't you feeling well perhaps? »

Shion had approached again, and was crouching beside him.

« No, nothing like this... » He smiled, trying to reassure his friend's preoccupied features. « I must have had a bad dream. »

« What was it about? »

« I don't... remember it very well. »

« You should try. Master Hakurei always says that bad dreams must be described to someone, or else they will come back to haunt you. »

The other snickered.

« Well, maybe when we were little kids. »

« Trust me, it helps. »

« If you say so... » He sighed, sliding a hand through his own hair. « As I said, I don't remember much. I was looking for you, but you where nowhere to be found. And the world was a ruin... We weren't... saints anymore, I think. I'm not sure. »

Shion smiled, taking his friend's hand between his owns.

« It was just a dream. »

« I know. »

« You actually look worried over it. »

Dohko smiled as well.

« Actually, do I... ? How stupid of me. » He pulled his friend closer, guiding him to sit on his knees. « No one could take you away from me, right? »

The Aries saint took his face in the palm of his hands, smiling.

« Right. No one. »

He leaned down to kiss him and Dohko embraced his slender waist. Shion pushed their bodies together, then slowly broke the contact.

« The training. »

The young saint of Libra smirked against the other's lips.

« And you actually think you can tease me like this and get away? » He took his friend in his arms and threw himself flat on the bed, earning something that sounded very much like a yelp from him. « Screw the training. »

Shion chuckled, as his companion was starting to undo the laces of his robe.

« Pope Sage will start asking us questions if we keep doing this all the mornings. »

« Screw him too. »

He chuckled again, relaxing under Dohko's attentions.

« And what about your session with Aldebaran then? You said you would have treasured it. And you told this to him, not only to me, maybe he will get offended if you don't... »

The other's head rose from Shion's chest, a half smirk on his face.

« If you don't shut up I'm really going to attend the training. »

The saint of Aries pulled him upwards and kissed him again, sliding a hand up on his spine then on his nape, to push him closer.

« Oh no, you won't. »

Dohko smiled.

« Are you sure? If you care so much about the training, then we could very well... »

« I couldn't care less about it right now, you know. »

He played with some blond strands which covered the half bare chest of his companion.

« I know. »

« And I don't give a damn about anyone else, either. I don't care if we are both saints. I don't care if we shouldn't do this, if the Pope finds out nor anything. »

The saint of Libra tried to kiss him but the other pulled away.

« I'm serious, Dohko. »

He smiled at his most precious one, then softly rubbed the tip of their noses together.

« I know. It's the same for me, and it will always be. I love you, Shion. Now and always. »

Shion smiled as well, then fierily responded to the kiss.

« I love you too. Now and always. »


	12. Empty opening

_**Notes:**__I noticed that the previous chapter left some people a little confused. I hope things will get clearer with this one. _

_Again thank you all very much for the reviews, support and advices. If you have any doubts, critics or suggestions, feel free to let me know :)_

* * *

The God of Death twisted the strings of his lyre, looking at it as it was the most bothersome existing thing ever.

« Damn it in the hells. I can't catch the right line. »

His twin was constantly holding a snicker, enjoying the show while sipping at his tea.

« Why don't you just put it down? I think you're too nervous to tune it properly. »

« Just drink your tea and shut up, Hypnos. »

This time, the other chuckled loudly.

« As you wish, brother. »

The dark haired god seemed to be holding himself, to try and avoid throwing the instrument on the vine covered wall. He eventually placed it on the table after some more minutes, tapping on the wooden surface with his fingers.

« I hate music, you know. »

« You always hate music when you can't find the notes. »

« Precisely. And I will blame the lyre for screwing up two songs, so don't even ask me. Now pass me the cup, will you. »

« I guess your tea turned cold. » Hypnos observed while obliging. « I poured it more than half an hour ago. »

« Whatever. »

« Was an instrument able to ruin your mood like this? »

Thanatos sipped from the cup, shrugging.

« No, actually that thing was an innocent victim of my ruined mood. It's something else, it's been bugging me for some time. And it's probably the reason why I actually screwed up two songs. »

« You said you would have blamed the lyre. »

« I lied. »

The golden haired god sighed.

« Why didn't you share it with me? The reason why you are so worked up, I mean. »

« Because I'm a little bit angry at you. »

Thanatos placed the half empty cup on the table and looked at his twin straight in the face, as he had now a surprised expression on his features.

« Will you tell me what's wrong then, or go on screwing up songs until your lyre loses the strings? » Asked Hypnos, after seeing that his brother didn't seem willing to speak, and just kept sending him an irritated glance.

« Yes, I will... you know that I can't actually stay angered at you. » The dark haired god muttered, dangerously playing with the smooth edge of the porcelain cup, making it tilt. « I'm sure you must have had a good reason to do it... But honestly, why lying to me about that human kid? »

Hypnos frowned, wondering what the other could have meant with that question. He was about to ask him again when he finally realized.

« You're talking about Lord Hades' former vessel. »

« I am. »

« Why do you say that I lied to you? »

His twin's face considerably darkened.

« Do not mock me. When we spoke about him yesterday you told me that he was dead, and I had to point out that he was just sleeping in one of your worlds. »

The other sighed.

« It's not like I wanted to mock you, don't be silly. As I said, being locked in one of the dreamworlds is the same as... »

« No, that's not the point. » Thanatos slammed his palm on the table, making the cup jump from his plate, but his brother didn't even blink. « You lied about this as well. I was recently told, and by recently I mean not long before you arrived here today, that you actually brought him out of the dreamland, around three days ago. This information must have skipped your mind when we've been talking about it, yesterday. Didn't it? »

« The reason why you're getting angry right now is beyond my comprehension, believe me. »

« Come on, Hypnos! It looks like you're trying to protect that child, for a reason which I really can't see. You don't even remember his name... ! And it's not like I can tolerate the fact that you didn't share the information with me. »

« First of all, I have no idea who's been telling you this, but I'm sure it must have been one of my children. And if it was Phantasos again I swear on Elysium that I'm going to sew her mouth shut... » Thanatos blinked at his brother's words, a half amused look now spreading on his face. « Second, do not get me wrong, I'm trying to protect no one. That human kid, and I do remember that he's called Alone, is probably the one and only mortal I've never been interested in... »

« Aha, there again! Another lie! »

This time Hypnos just scowled, for his brother was now smiling widely.

Albeit knowing him since they both had come to existence, his fickle nature always managed to astonish him. He was actually able to go from angry to diverted with only a handful of words.

« One day I will find out what's so funny about trying to make me lose my temper... » He eventually commented, pouring himself some more tea, it had actually turned cold. « It seems like you and Phantasos are challenging one another to see who's the fastest in wrecking my nerves. »

« Well, » His dark haired twin shrugged. « you're always so controlled, it's not easy to tease you, then it's always a dare. But you're tired right now, so it's ten times easier... it wasn't my intention right now anyway. It really must be a natural instinct. »

« Whatever you want. » Hypnos sighed with a smile. « Do you actually want me to tell you why I plucked that kid out of the dreamworld? »

« Of course. Also, I want to know the reason why you didn't tell me before, for it actually hurt a lot, you know... »

« Idiot. It was Lord Hades' explicit request, and I had to give the boy directly to him. I don't know why he wanted me to, nor I asked him, and yesterday I refrained from telling you for you seemed worried. This time of peace is actually hard to handle, and you are inclined to see conspiracies everywhere, which isn't something that suits you very well, if you allow me. »

« I don't... »

« Yes you do. And since you've never been a good schemer, you tend to see them where there's actually no risk for them to grow. So I preferred to keep the information to myself, it would have done you no good to know it. »

« Well, okay, I might be the one who likes to brawl, while you disapprove violence and all the rest of it. And you surely are better than me in handling... that other kind of things. » Thanatos took the cup again and sipped. « Still, just tell me next time. I hate when you hide something from me. »

« As you wish. » The golden haired god glanced at the door of the garden, which his two servants had crossed some hours before, and that was still empty. « I guess I should go looking for the human lads now. They are taking a little bit too long. »

As his brother sneered his expression turned questioning, and Thanatos hid his face behind the cup of tea.

Hypnos lifted an eyebrow.

« What did you do this time? »

The other shrugged.

« Nothing really. »

« You already got on my nerves when I arrived here and realized that your prize was nowhere to be seen, having you guaranteed that you would have shown him to me, and that he would have looked at least decent... » Hypnos got up, crossing his arms on the chest. « Now what have you been putting my servants through? »

« Relax. » Thanatos gestured the other to sit again, but his brother remained standing. « And you say I'm overprotective... I did nothing bad to your precious pets. I just sent them inside, as you can see, but I didn't tell them where exactly the small crab was. And well... you know how big this place is. I guess they might be still looking for him. »

Hypnos sighed deeply, lifting his eyes up to the sky. This was seemingly one of those days where his dearest brother had to do everything he could to drive him mad.

« Do you realize how much immature you are? »

« I do. I still enjoy myself. »

He was about to lecture him, but the slim figure of the former Aries saint showed up on the entrance, getting the attention of them both.

The boy seemed weary, and was now leaning on the doorjamb with a heavy breathing.

« Lord Hypnos... » Shion moved some steps forward, still feeling a pulsing ache inside his chest. « I'm sorry if I'm in such a haste. Dohko is... I couldn't find him anywhere... »

He had to lean again as his head spun, supporting against the wall. He felt a hand on his shoulder and realized that the god had approached, and was now inviting him to sit on a small stool.

« Quiet boy, breathe. Here, calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of. Now tell me exactly what's happened. »

The former saint of Aries nodded, rubbing his own chest to soothe the pain.

« Dohko and I were both looking for our former companion, when Portrayer Phantasos showed up. She seemed... bored, as she said herself. And had little intention on letting us pass. » He took notice of the other's scowl and annoyed look, hoping it wasn't directed towards him and his friend. He knew it was better to tell him the truth though. « So that Dohko offered... to keep her company, while I went on looking for the former Cancer saint. When I headed back, the room where I had left them was empty. I have been searching for them but I had no luck, and now I have no idea of where Dohko is. »

After leaving Manigoldo he had turned on his steps, to reach that same chamber where he had gotten separated from his friend, but as he arrived there he found no one. Then he tried to sense Dohko's presence but all the traces ended there, and he had been proving so hard that his head threatened to explode, and his nose had started bleeding. Realizing it was useless he had hurried to the garden, rushing as fast as his fatigued body allowed him, feeling his heart sunk more and more at every passing second.

Death had gotten up from the chair as well and was approaching them.

« If he's with Phantasos he's surely sleeping somewhere in my quarters. Oh well... she could have brought him in Phantasia with his body, now that I think about it. » He said, then glanced at his golden haired brother, which was now clearly looking daggers at him. « And do not look at me like that Hypnos, it's not like I told her to do so. Also, she's your child, not mine, you should complain to yourself if she doesn't behave well. »

« I didn't even know she was here. » Replied the other. « You could have very well told me. »

« It's not my fault if you're so tired that you didn't even acknowledge her presence. At any rate, you're making this look like a big deal. She's probably just messing around with the boy a little bit. »

Hypnos sighed, turning towards his servant.

« Don't worry Shion. What my brother tries to say is that your friend isn't risking anything. Phantasos likes to play weird games, but she's not dangerous. »

The young man forced himself to nod.

« Could you please tell me where he is now? I would really like to see him. »

« He might be in a world of dream with his body. I'm going personally, and if he's there I will collect him. Then you both will immediately get back to my quarters, you are in a strong need to rest. »

« I'm coming too. » Thanatos shrugged at his brother's questioning look. « I wish to see what mess Phantasos did this time, and prevent you from pointlessly chiding her, maybe. »

The young former saint wasn't sure if it was Sleep trying to reassure him, or Death trying to frighten him. He decided to try not to worry too much, if something really bad had happened to Dohko he was sure he would have felt it.

« No brother, I'm going by myself. » Hypnos answered, looking half angered half very tired. « It won't take long. But mostly, I wish not to leave Shion alone. Would you be so kind and wait for me here, with him? »

« If you insist. » His dark haired twin didn't actually seem very pleased. « Don't scold her too much. »

Hypnos disappeared in a distortion, and his brother placed his back against the wall, humming in a weak pitch. The former saint remained sat and choose to stay quiet, hoping that his chest would have stopped aching.

Shion expected the other to speak, but he just kept leaning there. They stayed in silence, except for the god's low singing, and soon the former Aries started to almost hope for a taunt by the other. Waiting in silence was wrecking his nerves.

After a time which must have been of some minutes, Sleep appeared in another distortion. He stepped forward, holding an unconscious Libra, and Shion wasn't able to stop himself as soon as he had spotted him; he started to run again, reaching for his friend and almost tripping over his own feet.

« Dohko! » He shook him by the shoulders the moment after the god had placed him on the ground. « Please, please answer me... »

Hypnos gently put a hand on his shoulder.

« Don't be afraid. He's just sleeping. »

« But he... » Shion realized his eyes were burning, but couldn't have cared less at the moment. « Why doesn't he wake up? »

« His mind is still in one of the dreamworlds. »

« I agree, I can tell by the look on his face. » Added Thanatos, stepping near them.

« When will he wake up? » Shion asked, trying his best to calm down.

« Maybe he'll just sleep forever... »

« Thanatos, can't you see the boy is panicking? Don't mock him. » Sleep's hand on the former Aries' shoulder gave a small pat. « He's going to awaken. Give him some moments. »

Shion nodded and looked at his friend's features, Dohko was already starting to give signs of awakening. As soon as his eyes completely opened, his companion threw himself around his neck.

« Shion...? What the... » He blinked, confusingly looking at the two gods and then at the surroundings. « Where are we? What's... Huh, calm down man, I'm fine... »

« Are you sure you're alright? » The other asked, after unlacing his arms from the other's shoulders.

« Yes, I'm sure... but Shion, are you... crying? »

The other shook his head and smiled.

« No, it's nothing. I'm just glad. »

Hypnos sighed, getting up and standing next to his twin, which glanced at him.

« At the cost of sounding repetitive brother, I actually think you should rest. » Said Thanatos, placing a hand on his brother's back. « You're pushing yourself too much. »

« All the dreamworlds are my domain. » He replied, frowning from the headache. « It's no effort for me to go and pluck a soul from there. »

« Whatever you say, but the blood vessel on your temple is telling me that your head must be, at least, annoying you. »

His brother lowered his eyes and nodded, rubbing his nose bridge.

« I guess you aren't busy tonight then. »

« I am not, I told you that you would have stayed here. Just bring the humans to your quarters and come back to me. I guess I can wait another day to talk to them properly. »

The God of Sleep turned to his servants, which were both slowly getting up.

« I think you should feel fine, Dohko. »

The lad nodded, sliding a hand through his brown hair. He seemed completely lost, but looked physically alright.

« I... do. I'm just a little confused about what just happened. »

« You were brought in a dream world by one of my children. Now, if she hurt or threatened you, please feel free to report it to me. »

« Well, she just... teased me, I guess. Showed me things, I don't remember it very well though. I didn't even realize it was a dream until I awakened, I mean... »

« I understand, it's normal. You will remember everything you've seen, eventually. You were brought there physically, so your body will recall the events same as your mind, but do not get deceived: keep in mind that nothing of that was true. » He looked at both of them, as Dohko vaguely nodded. « Now you should get to my quarters and rest, it's been quite a long day. Does at least one of you remember how to go back? »

They glanced at each other.

« I think we both do, they are not far from here. » Said Shion, which was still holding his friend's arm. « You seem exhausted too. We'll gladly go by ourselves. »

« You will. But to prevent something unpleasant like this from happening again, I shall take a precaution. » A small star appeared on both former saints' forehead, which looked at each other again with an identical surprised expression. « This is my signature, it will inform anyone that you are both under my protection. Like this, no one is going to hurt or threaten you. You should be safe, but please avoid any possible contact with anyone if I'm not present. »

Shion nodded.

« We let you rest then, my lord. Thank you for everything. » He bowed to both the twins. « Farewell lord Thanatos, you have our gratitude for letting us go through your quarters, and sorry for the trouble. »

Dohko bowed as well without adding anything, and they both walked quietly out of the garden, the young former Aries still seemingly unable to let his companion's arm go.

Hypnos breathed heavily as his head swung a little, and he immediately felt the other god by his side, supporting him.

« How come I'm so weary while you are not...? » He asked in a low tone, while Thanatos helped him standing. « It's okay brother, I can walk. »

« I know you can, but let me help you anyway. I don't want to carry you on my back. » The God of Death smirked at his twin, whose eyebrows had just rose. « Yes, I'm joking, I know you're fine and whatever. Let me just help you. Anyway think about it... you are a serious person, you actually _work. _Not only with the mortal's dreams, but you also go attend reunions, gatherings, you read all the letters, do all the paperwork... »

The golden haired god lifted his eyes up to the sky, unable to avoid smiling.

« True. You tend to slack off. »

« I just know how to enjoy my time more than you. Plus, you never sleep if you're not with me. Therefore you haven't been sleeping since... well, last time was before the Holy War started, right? »

They had approached one of the vine covered walls, which Hypnos knew would have lead them to the hot springs.

« I thought it was the same for you. » He observed.

« Not exactly. I found I can sleep near to Phantasos or her brothers too. »

« It's not like I don't trust them... »

« I know. I'm the uncle and you're the father, with all the implications. I guess it can be hard to feel safe near to the ones you must protect. »

The golden haired god smiled.

« It's incredible, brother. »

« What's incredible? »

« This is the first clever thing you say since we've met, this morning. »

The other shook his head.

« How very funny. »

Later, lying on the immense bed of the dark haired god's chambers, curled up next to him, Hypnos thought that it wasn't so bad to have him as a twin, after all. Even if he had been very close to slap him that day, at some moments or another.

He closed his eyes, breathing the scent of his brother, so incredibly different from his own, but as he was starting to drift into slumber his thoughts shifted on the child he had picked out of Morphia three days before.

He had lied to Thanatos again. He knew what was the reason why the Lord of the Underworld wanted that human back, it had been Hades himself to explain it to him, but the God of Sleep had refrained again from sharing this information with his twin.

Probably because he himself hadn't liked that reason, at all.

He dismissed the thought with a wince, focusing on his brother's softened breathing.


	13. Human touch

_**Notes:**__ And here I finally post the dreaded chapter (dreaded by me). _

_It contains violence and rape, even if not written in details (actually it's just a hint), but I understand that it could still upset or even offend someone. The intercourse is between Hades and Tenma, and here I'm talking about Hades in his immortal appearance, not Hades Alone (pointing it out to be sure). _

_I know I am starting to sound repetitive, but again, thank you all for commenting and reviewing. Expecially to some of you which have been patient and followed me on every chapter, like BlueRuins15, Raixander and Ame no Itteki (the last two people are writers too, and good ones. go check their stories if you like Saint Seiya ;)). And a special thanks goes to miroslave: you have no idea how much your review brightened my day :3. _

_Also, to my pen friend: I'm sorry if you had to wait so much for this chapter. I really hope it can cope with your expectations :)_

* * *

The kid awkwardly shifted, in the attempt of finding a more comfortable position on the hard floor. He hugged his legs and leaned the head on the knees, huddling up to withstand the cold of that small room.

His eyes were sore, he was so tired.

It would have been easy to let his eyelids slide down and drift away, they weighted as mountains, and it was becoming painful to keep them forcefully open. But he didn't want to fall asleep, he hated the moment when he couldn't keep contact with the reality around him anymore.

Never in his short life he had ever felt so helpless and vulnerable like in those past months, and sleeping meant that he would have been even more defenseless, his own awareness being the only remaining weapon he had.

He shook his head a little, making his brown locks waver. The strands, now way longer than his usual haircut, flickered in front of his eyes in two weird dark stains.

He thought about it again, to try and rest a little, a couple of minutes and nothing more.

His head was vaguely spinning and he was starting to feel sick by the lack of sleep. It wasn't even so bad to sleep, sometimes.

Sometimes, in few rare, precious moments, he had dreamed of his life. Of when he had one, out of the four walls of that room, when he had been able to see the sky above his head, feel the ground under his feet, hear people's voices and laughter.

Those were the sweetest dreams. He could run again, and jump, swim, _feel; _he could touch the warm skin of the other people, and see the blue of the sky reflected in their orbs. He could walk in the darkness looking directly into it, because he wasn't afraid of anything nor anyone.

But the the problem was that the most part of the times, his dreams were completely different.

The pleas of his tortured and humiliated companions filled his ears, their pained or scared faces appeared before his eyes whenever he was so careless to keep them closed for too long. Flashes of his kind Sasha's last moments, her small figure covered in blood, appeared before his orbs, and he would have wanted to pluck them out to avoid looking but he _couldn't. _

The kid gritted his teeth, the memories of what he had been seeing both in his dreams and reality painfully hitting his mind.

"Please_."_ He remembered saying once to the marble faced man, which day after day had persecuted him with those images, forcing him to watch them over and over again. _"_Please stop this._ I don't want to see it anymore."_

But the heart of that person was as hard as his eyes, those eyes so cruel and gorgeous that made it difficult to look into them, and it was painted black as darkness itself.

And the images of his restless dreams were the same that the marble faced man had been showing him, but a lot closer, a lot more real. In his dreams, the people he had loved crawled towards him, crying blood, begging him for help. In his dreams he wasn't able to do anything for them, as he had been in reality.

As he still was, whenever that man entered the room in a steady, secure but elegant pace that his prisoner had learned to recognize, and from a mirror on the wall showed him what was happening to his former companions.

And the kid couldn't do anything but trembling in white fury and powerlessness.

Many times, in the moment of lonely half-light which separated two visits of his persecutor, overcame by desperate rage, the kid had needed to bite his own lips to stop thrashing and screaming that man's name until his throat almost bled, telling him that he would have _paid _for what he had done, and was still doing to him and his friends, brothers, companions.

In some ways or another, he would have paid.

But sometimes, his dreams could turn even worse than that. He remembered it happening no more than twice, but the thought alone was able to make him shiver in terror.

In those two occasions he had been in a strange state, not awake nor sleeping, unable to open his eyes or control the muscles of his body, but perfectly aware of what was happening around him by hearing and touch. And while he couldn't see anything, he was feeling two soft, gelid hands on his skin.

They would have teared the clothes away from his body, then start exploring his skin from hair to toes. The tips of the fingers were so cold that they burned, as they slowly proceeded searching every minuscule portion of his figure.

Both the times it had been happening, the kid awakened screaming in panic.

He was sure that those nightmares must have had a kernel of truth. They were too terribly vivid to be created only by his mind, but even if he had always woken up naked, his clothes scattered around him, he had been alone every time.

The kid had never found the chance to check if those were the hands of his persecutor either, for he had never been touched since he was held prisoner, not even once. He had indeed tried to punch and kick him, screaming curses at his face, but the marble faced man would have sent him flying on the other side of the room without even moving a finger, or blinking an eye.

The boy sighed. He was aware of how much it was useless, to try and fight back the other, but it served him to keep his mind working right. To force himself on the thought that he hadn't given up yet, that he could still fight, that he would have shown that monster how much harder he had to try to actually break him.

He knew that the moment he had stopped rebelling, his mind and will would have completely shattered.

He wasn't even able to keep track of the hours passing, so he had taken the habit to count a day every time the marble faced man showed up, but he had realized that the distance separating two visits was always different. Therefore he had no idea about how much had passed since last time he had slept, but from what he could have counted, it should have been around four days.

He really needed to give up to the tiredness, it had been too much. And his eyes were burning and closing by themselves.

He breathed heavily, curling up on himself even more to keep his body as warm as possible, and leaned against the cold wall, his mind already drifting away.

* * *

He woke up shivering, the skin of his whole body covered in goosebumps.

The room was icy, way colder than it had ever been. The wall he was touching with his cheek was almost frozen, at the point of hurting.

The boy sat up, trembling in the tattered clothes he was wearing, his limbs numb. He looked around with his eyes still sore, he needed to move or his blood would have frozen in his veins, but saw something which made his orbs widen and his whole body stiffen.

His persecutor was standing in the middle of the chamber, arms crossed on black clothed chest, his face like stone and eyes like the depths of a bottomless lake.

The boy stood, facing him, still unable to stop shivering. It looked like the presence of the newcomer was the origin of that chilling, as he seemed to emanate something like a faint, icy breeze.

He swallowed hard. If that man was there again, it must have meant that something horrible had been happening to one of his former companions once more. He felt his heart shrunk at the thought of what he could have been shown this time, unable to avoid wondering who would have been the appointed subject.

He silently prayed it wasn't Manigoldo again.

The though of what he had seen was still able to make him feel sick.

That time he had screamed, and threatened, and thrashed, then he had started pleading to make it stop, but it had been all useless, as his friend's screams filled his head.

Still, it was the first time he was feeling that sensation, as if the temperature had dropped down below the zero. Something must have been different from the other times.

« What do you want? » He spat at the newcomer, assuming a fighting stance.

It didn't matter if he was the Lord of the Underworld or whatever. He was not afraid of him. He would have never been, nor he would have stopped fighting. For himself and for his friends, those who were dead and those who were held prisoner by spectres.

« You must be cold. » The other said, his tone even, his expression plain. He stepped forward and unlaced his own cloak from his shoulders, then handed it to the boy. « You should take this. »

The other felt his guts burning from rage. He hit the hand which was offering the cape, making it fell on the ground, then looked at the other with the most blazing glower he could pull out.

« You can burn it for what I care. » He took a fighting stance again. « I would never touch that, it's been covering your body. It's _filthy_.»

To his surprise, the other's thin lips cracked up in a strange smile, as his eyes shone.

He stepped forward and the young former saint had to move back, until his shoulders hit against the cold wall.

« My young Pegasus... you really amaze me. » He leaned down to approach further. « You've been locked here for months now. And you are so incorruptible that you can still stand arrogant before me, unbent and unbroken. You must have been the pride of the Sanctuary, indeed. »

The boy gritted his teeth, jaw and fists clenched.

« If you're trying to break me, go on then. Show me what you got. There's no way I could be afraid of you, now or never. » He withstood the god's deep gaze, glaring back at him. « You have no idea how much I would like to kick your ass, Hades. »

The blow he received made him lose his balance.

He couldn't feel the ground under his feet anymore and collapsed, air being cut out of his lungs, but two gelid arms immediately caught him.

« I'll take this as an invitation. » Was the smiling voice of his persecutor. « But I won't be able to delight you with your former comrades condition for a while, it seems as my presence is required somewhere else. I thought that we could have had a special moment to spend together, since we won't be seeing each other for some time... but if you insist on being tortured, I will be so kind to satisfy you. »

The boy uselessly struggled to get free from the other's hold.

« Let me go, you murderer bastard! »

A chain materialized out of thin air and snatched his wrists. It tied them above his head, immediately connecting to the wall behind him.

The god revealed a leather whip hung up on his waist, partially hidden by his robe. He took the handle and slowly unrolled it, his eyes locked on the red-brownish orbs of his prisoner.

« I wonder if you will scream like your precious little goddess did, when I pierced her belly with my sword. »

The boy felt his whole being going on fire. He kicked and screamed, fighting against the chain.

« I will kill you! » He shouted, ignoring the trickle of blood which was sliding on his arms from his injured wrists. « I swear this on my name, I will find a way to end you, Hades! »

« Always been a fool, haven't you Pegasus? » The whip cracked on the hard floor as the Lord of the Dead lashed it, as to test its length. « I'm a god. How can you kill a god? This intoxicating innocence is what made your army of simpletons lose the war. »

He grabbed the boy's chin.

« How could you be so naive, all of you? You should have made that useless woman fight for you, when you had the chance. But she was more stupid than the rest of you mortals... » He stepped back, preparing the whip. « She was the only one who could have actually stopped me. But she chose to hide behind the back of her saints. »

He lashed again, and this time the blow was directed towards the boy's chest. The young Pegasus managed to avoid screaming, biting his lips and only emitting a low grunt.

« And what is it that you did with your spectres, if not hiding? » He retorted, fiercely looking back at the other. « She never did something like this, _we _wanted to fight beside her... with the difference that she loved and cared for us all, while you treat your people like animals, or worse. »

The god whipped again, and the leather hit the boy's jaw. He spat out some blood, his breathings becoming heavier from the pain.

« You're wrong again, kid. On both your assertions. » This time the leather hit both the former saint's legs. « Normally I wouldn't spend a second explaining anything to a human, but you make an exception. You have been the Pegasus saint, after all. We do have an argument to settle down, so why not telling this to you? I could always try to stuff some sense in that limited brain you have. »

The boy gasped for air. Those lashes were painful as if the whip was made of pure fire - or better, as if it was so cold that his touch alone was burning his skin.

He looked back at the other, but this time he couldn't think fast enough to spat a remark.

« I never hid behind the back of anyone. » Said the god, the blow now directed towards his prisoner's arms, and this time a whimper managed to escape his throat. « Other than my people, the spectres are my army. They _wish _to fight for me, for this is their cause, they have the same desire as me, held in their hearts. And I, being a generous ruler, employed my strength to grant them this wish. »

Another blow. Again on the chest.

« Do you _understand? _My reasons are not less noble than the ones of your beloved goddess. My only regard is for my people to live the way they want, and they loveme, because I can actually bring them to the fulfilling of their wish. » He stroked the handle of the whip with the thumb, his eyes still latched on the other's body. « While Athena... that stupid girl doesn't even know what she's been fighting for. »

« For the people. » The boy was clenching his fists, bracing himself for the next blow to come. « For the well being of the ones who live on Earth, for the peace in the world. For what you want to destroy. »

But the next blow was taking its time to come.

« You are demonstrating me once again how credulous you are, all of you humans. » He stepped forward, now standing very close to the boy. « For humanity, the well being of the people... sure, you might have found her so called "efforts" useful. But have you ever wondered why she never came on Earth with her immortal body? »

The boy blinked, his brows furrowed. He couldn't understand the exact meaning of that question, so nothing to answer was coming to his mind.

The god's features smoothed up in another smile, but this time it looked different from the icy curved line which had painted his lips before. It seemed somehow compassionate.

« Of course you haven't. You would have never questioned her, wouldn't you? Not even once... But I can give you the answer to this unnamed question, she's my niece after all. I know her better than all of her "saints". » He lifted his free hand and vaguely brushed some brown locks away from his prisoner's pained face. « The reason why she never came here with her immortal body, is because she doesn't really care about you. You only are her playthings. Existence must be boring, up on the Olympus... I guess she must find it amusing, to incarnate when there's supposedly need for her to be here. And to be worshiped as in ancient times... »

He bent over, lips close to the boy's ear.

« She comes here, occupies the body of a mortal woman and behaves as a guide for humanity, but when there's most need for her she just returns home. She never really risked something. Have you ever wondered why? Because for her it's just like a _game. _A pity that she lost, this time. »

« This is not true! » The young former saint started thrashing again, but the god only stepped back. « Don't you _dare _speak like this of her! She was carrying the burden of all the despair, all the sadness in the world, she... »

« And do you really think it would be so hard for a goddess, to do something like this? We've been living for millenniums. For us, human people have the life span that an insect could have for you. »

« You don't understand, you could never understand! She loved us all, she did everything she could to... »

Another lashing broke the sentence, and ripped half a yell from the boy, which was caught unprepared.

« If she loves you so much, where is she? If she really cherishes you former saints and humanity, then how come she remains in the Olympus now? How is it, that she's not here to help you all? » He delivered another blow, as to make sure that the other wasn't going to retort again. « Truth is, that it's always been a game for her. While my people and I had a war to win, she just played with her human pawns as she's always liked to do. And for once she lost the match, so I guess she must be sulking up there, that spoiled brat. »

He stepped back, while the aching former Pegasus was desperately trying to catch his breath.

« While I have my people to guide, she only enjoys playing with mortals, like a human kid would do with ants. Now who's the heartless one, between the two of us? » The god lashed again, but this time he only hit the hard floor. « The one you loved was a mortal woman, Pegasus. Her name was Sasha, the host of your goddess, the one who died at my mercy. Now you can blame me for having killed her and winning the war, or you can blame someone else which has now abandoned you, and has been using the body of that girl to toy with you humans. »

With the handle of the whip he lifted the boy's chin.

« Now give me an answer. Who is the one who lost her life fighting? Athena, or Sasha? »

The boy clenched his jaw, now clearly feeling something painful which was growing inside his chest. He felt his eyes blistering, his throat filled with a huge lump.

« Stop this. I don't want to hear you anymore. »

« I was told that you humans are completely indifferent to the truth. You choose something to believe in, then follow this notion blindly, ignoring anything else around you. » The god wrapped up his whip. « He knows humans very well, the one who's been telling this to me, so he must be right. But I wish to think that you, Pegasus, could make an exception... you've been so very close to me, since those times that you mortals tend to consider myths. I want to hope that you, among the others, have the possibility to understand. »

The other looked at him with burning eyes.

« You're nothing more than a monster, a heartless murderer, and you must be crazy if you really think that I could believe your manipulation! » He had been gritting his teeth so hard that his jaw hurt, at the point that shouting almost felt like a relief. « Somehow you will pay for what you did! People might consider you a god, but I know better... and I have no idea how, I am not able to figure it out by now - maybe your friend was right, I am too much single minded, being a mere human - but you can be sure than I will find a way to give you what you deserve. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but I can swear this to you Hades, I will find a way to make you _pay! _»

« My hopes were misplaced then. You actually are the same as any other human. » The god seemed actually displeased for a moment, then his usual detached mask returned on his features. « I had really wished I could put some sense into you. I was wrong. »

With a small movement of his wrist, the boy's clothes completely ripped up, leaving his now scarred body exposed.

« If I can't force you to reason, then I will go on taming you. It's not my intention to make a mystery of this, as you've been told since the very beginning: you and your destiny now belong entirely to me, and I desire to make you a plaything of mine. It's only going to be a matter of changing master for you, after all. It shouldn't be too hard. »

« You bastard! » The other shouted, thrashing again. « You will never manage to break me. You can go on and try, but the whole eternity won't serve you anything. I don't belong to you, as I've always belonged to myself and to no one else. And I always will! »

In silence, the god had approached. He hit the boy in the solar plexus with the handle of the whip, successfully stopping his flail, then grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

« You will beg me to stop, Tenma. And then, when I will be done with you, you will beg me for more. » He caressed his cheek with a slim finger, his face twisting into a smile again, eyes dangerously shining. « I will make you my pet. It's a common use for gods to have some, Athena had many of them after all. You should feel honored... it's a status that I wouldn't grant to any other mortal. »

"_I won't scream." _Thought the boy, repeating the words in his head as a prayer. "_I won't give him this satisfaction."_

When two icy hands grabbed his waist and lifted his legs, he tried to fight back. When he was hit again he managed to emit only a low groan. But when something hard and cold forced its way into his entrance he couldn't avoid crying out, a pain he would have never imagined spreading through his whole body, as he was being torn apart from the inside.

And while the gelid hands of the Lord of the Underworld kept his body still, Tenma realized in horror that they actually were the same cold hands that had been tormenting his dreams.


	14. See no evil

_**Notes:**_

_This chapter contains rape, and it's more detailed than in chapter 13. Same characters as previous one._

_Thanks again to everyone. It is now very difficult to make this story go on, with all the things I have to do. I really need and appreciate support, in this and other websites (yes Raix, I'm mostly referring to you with this XD)._

_speaking of which, someone made a fanart for chapter 7. I'm not sure I can post the link here, from what I know this site is very strict with links to other websites. She's xemmex on deviantART though, if you want to see her works. Thank you so much my friend !_

_And again, to miroslave: I wish I could answer you more normally than like this XD. please tell me how I can properly thank you for your awesome reviews!_

* * *

The small body of the former Pegasus saint was bent over, arms stretched to lean on the wall for support. It was some time now that he had stopped crying out, only whimpering whenever he received a particularly strong thrust, or when the other significantly changed position. The blood on the marks left by the whipping was almost all coagulated and had stopped dripping down, it was shining red only on the back of his thighs.

His captor picked him like a doll to make him to sit on his lap. He posed a small resistance, desperately trying to grab something to keep away, but the wall before him was smooth.

He shuddered while he was being moved, a pained sob leaving his throat, the god was still inside him. The small body protested when his captor started to move again, but was too worn out to try and oppose him anymore.

« Stop, please stop... » He didn't even try to push him away, his only movement being the shaking caused by weeps. « I can't take this anymore. »

His persecutor was holding him by his waist and forehead, to keep him upright. He leaned down and softly bit his shoulder, ignoring the plea.

« I told you that you would have begged me to stop. »

He went on moving until he felt empty over again, as the boy jerked in his arms, and kept holding him. The small body remained still in his embrace, breathings broken and trembling.

« I will teach you how to enjoy this. » He caressed the former saint's hair, making him lean on his chest. « And how to please me. »

The boy shook his head weakly, shivering against the cold form of the god.

« And if you behave, I will demonstrate how generous I can be. I have shown you what your former comrades have been through... do not displease me, and maybe I can spare further suffering to one of them. Now rest, for when I will be back in the Underworld I expect you to have recovered and be ready. »

He lifted the former saint from his lap and wrapped him in the cloak, which still lied discarded on the ground. His face was pale as snow, and covered in a veil of tears.

He made a clear effort to crawl away from his persecutor, and this time the other let him go.

« I hate you. » He muttered, curled up in the black cape, once he had managed to retire in the corner. His face was almost completely hidden, but the disgust emanating from his whole figure was almost palpable. The god didn't need to see his eyes to know how fiercely he was glaring.

But he he just got up and fixed his clothes, shaking his head to make the long hair fall back.

« You will learn to love me. » He commented, then turned and opened the door. He sent a last glance to his future pet. « We'll see at my return. »

* * *

The young specter was before him, one of his legs bent, his elaborate surplice glimmering in the weak light of the candles.

« I've done as I was asked, my lord. Still, there's something I wish to know. » He said, raising his eyes in those of his liege. « The kid seems calm, he asked me for some paper and a pencil. He wasn't scared, not even surprised when he saw me, I think... »

He paused, looking at the god as to try and read his detached expression.

« ...I think he recognized me. He probably holds some memories of the Holy War, I don't know how deep though. »

« He certainly does. » The Lord of The Underworld was sitting on a high backed chair, covered in fine dark clothes which had been changed from the blood stained ones, his chin elegantly propped on the knuckles. « To make you meet with him was a test, now I can be sure that he so remembers. And you could even hope that he still has some kind of affection for you, Kagaho. »

The Black Phoenix blinked a few times, then his eyes darted away from those of the god.

« It doesn't matter for me. »

« You know that you can't lie to a god, don't you? Now stand, and look at me while we're talking. » As the young specter seemed uneasy, the other's lips curved up in a smile. « Don't be so nervous, this isn't something which could upset me. I know very well that you have grown attached to the boy during the war, and that this isn't a matter of allegiance. I am aware on how much loyal you are to me. »

« It could never be otherwise. » Replied the other while obeying, slowly getting up from the carpet.

« Well then, just know that there's nothing wrong with your thoughts. I am ancient enough to be aware that loyalty and faith can be very well enhanced by feelings and affection. And you're young, your human memories are still present in your mind after all. »

The specter visibly pouted.

« I am not so young. »

« You will grow. Children tend to grow, usually. »

The expression on the face of the Bennu turned in one of irritation, as the dark energy around him wavered and heated up.

The god smiled to himself. He really was short tempered, his Black Phoenix.

« It's a disgrace for me if I'm only seen as a child by you, liege. »

« You know how I see you, and you know your words now are misplaced. You are a specter in my army, and my personal guard... you can be proud of yourself, for I value you very much. »

Kagaho lowered his head, nodding vaguely, his aura still displaying a slight pique.

« I would have never wanted you beside me if I didn't consider you to be fit, even if you're just a little more than a kid. Also, you left me no choice, since you declined the charge as a judge. »

« I hope my decision didn't offend you. » He crossed arms on his chest. « I am grateful you gave me the honor. But it wouldn't be a responsibility that I'd be happy to take on. »

« Times of peace are different from times of war. And to be an Infernal Judge in a time of peace doesn't mean that you would lead the vanguard of an army, indeed, but that you would carry a whole lot of obligations. I understand your choice. » The god sighed, leaning against the back of the chair. « And it's probably better like this. Still, you leave me with two judges only, with your refusal. At least for now, since the Garuda is going to stay locked there for... but this is not the time for this, we can discuss the matter another time. What was it that you wanted to ask me again? »

« There is something I wish to know about the kid... » Kagaho lifted his eyes in those of the god, pausing again to analyze his expression. « I only wondered about what you intend to do with him. And it's true, I can say that somehow I feel for him, but if this is a way to test my dedication to you... »

« It's not. » Hades sat more upright, gesturing silence with his hand. « As I've been saying, I trust you, Bennu. Your actions have been crucial to win the Holy War. And this is why I called you here, I have a task for you that involves my former vessel, and a delicate one. Do not make me discuss the matter of your loyalty further. »

The other nodded.

« Tell me how I can be of help then. And please, forgive my being so skittish. »

« First of all, you need to know the reason why I wanted the boy back. » He overlapped one leg on another, sitting more comfortably. « His actions during the war have been quite out of the ordinary, for a human. He managed to behave as a leader, and you and the other specters actually followed him without questioning his words. Also, he's incredibly gifted to be a mortal, with his inclination towards painting... »

The Black Phoenix was shifting his weight from one leg to another, his expression impatient. The god wondered for a moment if it was due to the nature of the speech, or only to the specter's own flighty nature.

« He definitely got my attention. » He continued after a pause. « So I've been thinking about it, and I came up with a project. The fact that he remembers the previous happenings is all for the better. »

« Am I involved in this project ...? »

« You are. I haven't informed you before because there were too many things to settle down, but now the moment has come. » He gestured the other to approach. « What I want of you is to train him. You can decide the modalities and what line of conduct is better to take, according to your disposition. »

Kagaho's eyes widened and his mouth opened up as he was about to reply, but he stayed silent and only nodded vaguely.

« You will be responsible for him and his actions, and whatever happens around him will be imputed to your decisions. »

« My lord... » He lowered his head a little. « ...I don't know if I am the most appropriate person to confide with a task like this... »

« What I am asking of you is to make him grow into a specter. If you manage to do what I ask you, I will personally give the boy a surplice, allowing him to be a part of the army. »

« I... don't think I would be a good teacher to him. »

« I chose you because I trust you and your abilities, because of your ties with the boy, and because there's no one more gentle than you in my army. You have the kindest heart among all the specters, and the boy needs to be trained mentally other than physically. If he's with a person he can believe in, everything is going to be easier. »

« I have... » The Black Phoenix clenched his fists, his eyes suddenly burning. « I am a warrior. I don't see how I could have a gentle heart. »

« It is indeed a weakness in times of war, I agree with your troubled expression. » Hades watched his features, as the young specter gritted his teeth in tension. « But this is a time of peace. And in times of peace, the most unexpected imperfections can prove to be useful. »

« I am still not sure that I would be your best choice. »

« Who do you suggest then? »

« Well... » He slid a hand through his dark hair, eyes darting away. « Maybe one of the judges, they're more... experienced than me. Or maybe one of the Twin Gods, most likely Lord Hypnos. »

« The judges are both very busy with their tasks, they can't think of raising an apprentice. And I don't trust them as much as I trust _you,_ you are perfectly aware of it. As for Hypnos... he wouldn't want to comply. He has always refrained from killing, through his whole long existence, still he had to make an effort to only lock the kid in a world of dream as I asked him to, and refrain from sending him in the myriads of dead souls. I am quite sure that he hates him. »

« But I... »

« What is the reason why you're refusing my order, Bennu? » Hades got up, facing the young specter which was now clenching his fists against the sides of his surplice. « You have failed once, with your little brother. It was when you were a mere human, things were different by then. And albeit my former vessel is very similar to him in appearance, he's different in heart. You won't fail this time, and will make him into a fine specter. »

The other tightened his jaw and nodded.

« I will be happy to oblige. » His dark eyes rose again, his face now more resolute. « But let me ask you why you took this decision liege, for your reasons are still obscure to me. »

The god crossed arms on his chest.

« Now that the war is won, Earth is mine to reshape at my own liking. »

The Black Phoenix nodded.

« I guess you know how long it's going to take to really settle things with the Underworld, Earth and the Olympus. And when everything is done, Earth will still be vast and difficult to supervise, I need someone who's been close to it. But it must be someone which I trust, and my most trusted specters need to stay here, to control things in the Underworld and be by my side. At least the most part of them. »

« You mean that you need the boy's help to rule Earth... ? »

« I mean that, one day, _when_ and _if_ the boy will ever be ready, he will rule Earth in my stead while I reign in the Underworld, representing my law and dominion. He has been proving to posses quite an instinct for ruling, and you specters have been following him with no second thoughts. But this is just a hypothesis, for there are many things to do now, and many things to check... first of all, if the boy can be properly educated into one of us. »

The god was clearly seeing how much the last information had shocked the other. The Bennu was visibly still wondering if what he had just heard was true or not, but he didn't seem entirely upset about it.

« And this is going to be your task. Raise him, teach him and train him, and if the boy doesn't prove to be worth the time you will decide of his destiny, whether to obliterate him with your flames or simply keep him as a prize. You haven't claimed anyone for now, after all. »

The other nodded again.

« I will do it, my lord. Thank you for the opportunity you give me... I won't disappoint you. » He knelt again, lowering his head. « I will go to him immediately, if you allow me. »

« I do. Just, I wish that you would accompany me for a brief stretch, for I am going to see my other prisoner. »

They both started walking through the hallway, going on until they reached a heavy metal door.

« My lord, if you need to speak to that human, I will gladly do it myself. » Said the specter, glancing at the closed shutters. « I know you have many important tasks at hand, and I don't want you to waste your precious time confronting with that insolent former warrior. »

« His lack of acknowledgment sure is bothersome. But I am not offended by him, yet. He will be able to consider himself lucky until my patience doesn't run short... for now, I enjoy watching his resistance. He had dangerous powers as a warrior, I'm exploring how much of them he managed to keep after death. »

« As you wish, liege. I'll be leaving then. » The Black Phoenix courteously bowed a goodbye. « What should I answer to the kid if he inquires about the former Pegasus saint? Shall I tell him the truth? »

The god turned towards him, his hand already placed on the doorknob.

« The decision is yours. But my suggestion is to tell him that Pegasus is now right where he rightfully belongs. »

Then he pushed the door open and slid into the new ambient.

The chamber was dark but black candles fluttered burning as he passed beside them. It was freezing cold and the air was heavy, as there were no windows, but the prisoner didn't seem to suffer from those inconveniences.

He was sitting cross legged in the far end of the room, eyes closed, hands drawn into fists and resting on his thighs. His face was smooth and relaxed, such a calmness displayed on his features that he could have been taken for a sleeping person.

The god moved closer, stopping only when he was right in front of the man. But the former warrior didn't show any reactions, his expression plain and breathings even.

« Former Virgo saint, I have come to you with a deal to propose. » He said, as the man's eyes remained closed under long locks of blond hair. « What I want to ask of you is something I can't coerce you to do, and I have no intentions in wasting my time trying. Hence I am willing to make an agreement with you. »

He leaned against the wall, then took a small candle and started playing with the burning wick.

« I have been hearing that you are "the man closest to god". I don't know what this could mean, nor I am actually willing to deepen the matter... but from what I could witness, you have deep knowledge and interesting powers, being a human. To use the fruits of the Mokurenji to trap my specters into those beads... I never thought a human could come up with such a bold act. I could even say that I'm impressed. »

Scalding wax dripped down, immediately caking on the floor. The god lifted his eyes again.

« I am also aware that you obtained what you humans call the eight sense. Is really your ability able to make you go in and out dimensions at your will, like you were a god yourself? »

The question dropped into the silent room, and no reply was heard by the sitting man. His muscles didn't shift an inch, as he remained soundless and still like a stone statue.

« I guess you will not answer. You would remain in this dark room forever, wouldn't you? But I guess you must be conscious that you can't go anywhere from here, even with this so called eight sense. » He detached from the wall and stood in front of the other again. « I could just keep you locked here, indeed. But I happen to have some use of you, and I will gladly offer you a compensation if you grant me your service. I do appreciate valor, and even if you are a human and fought against my forces, I am not indifferent to what you managed to achieve. »

This time, a small reaction was seen from the sitting former saint.

His hands, closed in fists, had the smallest twitch. The fingers clenched on the man's thighs, knuckles vaguely whitening.

« What I mean to ask you, is merely for advice. I am to rule Earth, and albeit I'm a god I know little about its law and orders. You should think about the help you can give me: I can very well go on making various attempts, but my scarce knowledge puts me in the risk of creating damage. And now that Earth is mine, I wish not to spoil it too much. » The god crossed arms on his chest. « I have already many counselors, but they tend to think as they have always had, and they're not mortals. I found myself in the need of a more... human advice. And to reward you, I can grant you your eyesight: I realized that you're blind, you've probably been for all your life. And it seems fair to me to let you see the results that your advices can help to achieve. Also, you probably know that many of your former comrades are held prisoner in my realm... If I am pleased with your doing, I could even allow you to visit them, maybe. »

He turned towards the door, making his long cloak wave.

« Think about it, former saint. I will be gone for a while, so you will have the time you need to make a decision. » He glanced at his prisoner's features, but they were still shaped like those of a sleeping person, plain and quiet. « I expect an answer from you when I'll be back. Know that if you refuse, and if you ever balk after you've accepted my offering, you will be treated as any other prize. And you will have no second chances. »

At those words Hades headed for the door, leaving the other man in silence and darkness, since all the candles flickered and died at the god's departure. But the blind eyes of the former Virgo saint remained shut.

Asmita allowed his muscles to relax, and a long breath to escape his lungs from slightly parted lips. His fists, though, stayed clenched.

He needed to find concentration again. Long years of meditation in the worst conditions had taught him to ignore his surroundings and any possible disturbance, to focus only on his inner eye. The one which was never sightless.

He eased his fingers, then joined them in the _mudra _of the equilibrium. After some moments, he managed to fall into the depths of his own mind, reaching far to cross his human borders.

"_Defteros." _He called from inside himself, trying for the umpteenth time to reach the thoughts of his friend. _"Defteros, it's me. I know you can hear my voice. I beg you please, answer my call."_


	15. Oh brother, where art thou

_**Notes: **_

_Sorry for the lenght of the chapter. I probably should have cut it, but I didn't have enough time to do it properly, so I decided to let it be._

_I know it was already specified at the beginning of chapter 8, but it will do no harm to retype it: for some reasons, in this story the three Infernal Judges are depicted as being brothers, though not related by blood, with Minos being the oldest and Rhadamanthys the youngest (Rhads is still the tallest, with his 1,90 cm mountain-like height XD)_

_Thank you to all my reviewers and friends. I love you guys, your words make me go on writing :)_

* * *

The specter tilted the bucket, carefully pouring water over the sprouts.

They were turning silvery white from their previous gray, and small gems of leaves were starting to form. He touched the soft tip of the smallest, then started again to drip the liquid.

He moved then to the olive tree, it wasn't big yet but was growing fast, a lot of leaves and small branches had already formed all over, and the wood of the trunk was becoming thicker and thicker. However, that probably was the only plant he didn't actually like in his garden.

He toppled the container, spilling all the water left, hearing an exasperated sigh behind his shoulders a moment after.

« You actually have no idea about how to tend to a plant, do you? »

He turned around to look at his azure haired prisoner, which had entered the garden and was now sitting at the small table with a book in his hand.

« All those spindly small branches need to be cut off. » He observed, flipping the pages. « They won't be having big leaves, and if you don't get rid of them, the tree won't have the energy to grow a proper log. There's not enough light here. »

The judge stretched and crossed his arms, after dropping the empty bucket, then approached the newcomer.

« Shouldn't you be experienced only with roses? »

« This sounds like a stereotype. No I'm not, I've always loved all kinds of plants. Not many of them could grow in my poisonous garden, while those who survived needed special care... and the way you've been treating that tree is plain horrible. »

The Griffon lifted an eyebrow, then went sitting before the young man.

« I don't like it very much, you know. »

« Why? » The young saint's eyes were still fixed on the pages. « It's going to become a beautiful tree, rare, and useful. »

With a finger, the judge pushed the book down, and the boy lifted his eyes with an irritated look.

« I don't like it because it's one of the damn symbols of Athena. »

The other just scowled.

« My book. »

« It's not _your _book, I gave it to you. And we're having a conversation, you could very well stop reading and look at me while we talk. »

His prisoner sighed, pulling out the most annoyed look that Minos had actually ever seen.

« I had absolutely no intentions in having a conversation with you. I came out just to breathe fresh air, it's suffocating inside. »

The Griffon freed the book from the pressure, allowing the former saint to start reading again.

« Should I make you notice that it is you who addressed me? » He said then, crossing arms on his chest. « I had no intentions in talking to you either. »

« You were mistreating that plant. »

« Mistreating, you say. » The specter got up from the chair. « To be true, I wish I could pluck it out of my garden. If it wasn't Lord Hades' explicit request to plant one in every residence, I would have never tolerated it here, you can be sure. »

The deep blue eyes of the other rose again.

« How is it? That the Lord of the Underworld wishes to have so many of them, which represent my goddess? »

« Because they are a symbol of peace, or so it seems... » Minos snorted, shaking his head. « Never heard an order this weird since I became a specter, you can believe me. »

He moved to grab the bucket and placed it in a corner.

« But I'm sure that if I cut it off I will be scolded, for how absurd it may sound... I guess I'll just let it wither then. »

« It would be a loss. As I said, olive trees are precious. »

« Why don't you take care of it then? I'm sick of doing it. And I don't want no servants going around in my garden every day with bucketfuls of water and shears in their hands to tend to that stupid thing. »

Unexpectedly, when the young man's eyes rose again they were considerably brighter.

« Can I? »

The judge had a half smile.

« Of course, you can. You may tend to all the plants here, I could very well be absent for some days from time to time after all, and I don't want the sprouts to dry. »

The other nodded.

« Only thing, take special care when handling the phantom grass. It's the silver greens right there. » Minos added. « And are you sure you don't want me to plant roses? They would be very fitting. »

The young man placed the book on the table and got up, going past the other to reach the small tree.

« I'm sure. » He said with his back turned. « I'm fine with any kind of flower, but I wish not to see any rose plant here. »

The judge crossed his arms and looked at his prisoner's shoulders, as he was already starting to cut the small branches from the log with a pair of shears he found abandoned on the grass.

« And what if I told you that... »

« Minos. »

He turned, caught unprepared by the new voice, and spotted the youngest of his two brothers standing on the entrance of the garden, with his usual austere appearance.

« Rhadamanthys. » He greeted in a flat tone, stepping towards him. « You could have knocked. »

« I did, and nobody came to open. I had no time to wait. » He was wearing his surplice, which made him look even taller than he was. « We must talk. Now. »

« 'Must' is a word I don't particularly like, when it isn't my own mouth which pronounces it. Is this actually pressing? »

« It is _imperative_. And we should move inside, it's private. »

The Wyvern had indeed some urgency displayed in his ferine eyes, from what his brother could take notice after a moment.

He decided to give him a chance and nodded, and they both entered the living room. He glanced at the former saint, which was still crouched beside the small tree, giving the back to the two judges.

« What is it? » He asked then, leaning on the wall. « If it is about Lady Pandora's recent call, know that I'm not... »

« This doesn't concern her. » The other interrupted. « It's about our brother. Otherwise I would have never come to to you. »

The Griffon's brows immediately furrowed.

It was some time now that Aiacos hadn't been visiting him, but even if he had registered the fact he didn't get worried at any rate. He just thought that his brother had other people to go meet in his brief moments of freedom.

« I have been visiting him from time to time. » Said Rhadamanthys, tapping the calloused fingers on his own clothed forearm. « While I don't think you... »

« Well yes, I never went to meet him since he seemed nervous about being seen there. He asked me flat not to go, and I complied. »

The expression of the younger judge darkened.

« What I was _trying_ to say, is that I went there some hours ago. And when I arrived, I found that the cell was empty. » He scowled at his older brother's questioning look. « Lady Pandora was with me. And she said that he wasn't supposed to leave at all today. »

Minos looked at the other straight in the face, confronting his grim expression.

« You mean... he ran away. »

« I do mean it. I hope you realize how dangerous it is for him to do such a thing. »

« Of course I realize it. Do you have any idea of where he could have gone? »

« I don't. What I know is that he never really accepted the punishment, he probably was waiting for the best time to get away. »

The other had a thoughtful grimace.

« To me, he seemed kind of remorseful about the whole thing. Well, mostly for what concerned his guard, the Behemoth. »

« He's been playing remorseful very well, indeed. I'm sure he is angered about what happened to the Behemoth, but because he couldn't accept that she's still being punished too. I mean, he's not even sorry for fleeing the battlefield... he doesn't even want to be a judge anymore. »

Minos forced his features to keep the most detached expression he could pull out.

« The first time I saw him... was it around two months ago? I had just claimed my prize. Back then, we've been talking about all of this, Aiacos and I. And your words now are quite in contrast with those he spoke. »

The blond specter crossed his arms on the armored chest.

« You can think so. Or you can accept the idea that maybe he actually is a traitor. »

The older judge's eyes became two fissures, while his right wrist had a small, involuntary jolt.

He was physically a lot less strong than Rhadamanthys, but not even Lord Hades himself could have stopped him from punching the Wyvern in the face if caught by his strings. Even if he had a surplice advantage at the moment.

« Call him a traitor again. »

« I won't. I don't really care about what his heart holds, now my main concern is his safety. We don't have Athena's saints to fight, so he can't really be of any damage to the army, but just to himself. And by now, Lord Hades hasn't been informed yet of his escape. » The tall man crossed his arms on the armored chest. « But I'm afraid he will be very soon. And whatever Aiacos had in mind, our Master will not like it. »

« He will be informed very soon... by you? » The Griffon stepped forward as the other nodded, until they were right before each other. « Let me get this properly... Do you actually _intend_ to put our brother into further troubles? »

« Of course I don't. I only mean to do what has to be done. »

Minos clearly felt his own orbs shrinking. He was right about to summon the Griffon guise, but his thoughts flashed on his prisoner, which most likely was still sitting in the garden.

A fight with the Wyvern would have probably been more than just a skirmish. The former saint would have got involved into it, and wasn't able to shield himself from the conflagration of their brawl. And what good would have done to Aiacos if his brothers had have started fighting over the whole thing...?

He gritted his teeth, letting silver strands of hair cover his eyes.

« Is your loyal brain aware of what will be done to him if Lord Hades finds out? »

Rhadamanthys didn't seem concerned by the house owner's evident holding back. His expression stayed stern, and the other wondered if he wasn't actually able to realize the impact of his own words, or simply didn't give a damn about it.

« This is one of the reasons why I came to you, Minos. » He answered. « To see if he was here. This was one of the few places where I thought he could have been. Surely he can't have gone far without his surplice, the curse on his body prevents him from wearing it. I wanted to ask you if you've seen him somewhere, recently. »

« I haven't. » The older judge's tone came out even more poisonous than how he had intended to. « But now you should try to explain to me why, really, I should tell you, even if I knew. »

« You misunderstand me, as always. » The other's scowl darkened again. « I mean no harm to him. What I wish to do is to collect him and take him back to his cell, whether he's willing or not. I have no idea of what could be his reasons... I've known him for long, and I am sure he has good and strong ones, still his free rein always tended to put him in troubles. And he indeed is now, in deep troubles, troubles which are going to get far worse if we don't do something. We need to find him before it's too late. »

« "Too late" means when Lord Hades finds out. And you're still the one which intends to inform him. »

« It would be pointless not to. Lady Pandora will report to him herself as soon as he's back in the Underworld, as she's supposed to. We need to get separated and look for Aiacos before this happens, but when Lord Hades returns I'll have to make my report as well. »

Minos kept frowning, nervously cracking his fingers.

« Listen to me, for once. » The Wyvern stepped forward, towering over the older judge. « Even if Lady Pandora informs our Master, I don't think he's going to take much action if Aiacos is in his cell in that moment, especially if he hasn't done anything dangerous or stupid, which might lead to irreversible consequences. Whatever he intends to do, this is not the right way of doing it, we must stop him. »

The other put distance between the two of them but his expression turned less deadly.

« How come you decided to inform me? »

« I trust my men more than myself, still I don't want them to get involved in this. And while I perfectly know you're not inclined to rely on me, I'm also aware that you're the only one I can ask for help now, beside of my guards. We must go, as soon as possible, and solve this situation. I don't know how much time we actually have. »

Minos took some moments to analyze his brother's words, but eventually opted for nodding, a wince still plastered on his features.

« I guess I had actually misunderstood you at the beginning, but I'm still not sure of what I think about the whole thing... » He remarked. « Still, I agree, we must get going now. And we actually cannot tell this to anyone. The other specters might happen to be interested in the praise Lord Hades would give them, if they could catch a fleeing Garuda. »

« Know that my men would never... »

« Of course. Never ever ever. Let's just keep this between the two of us. »

The Wyvern glowered, but decided to avoid commenting.

« The first one who finds him brings him back and reports to the other, but we must be swift, our movements will surely draw attentions. » Added Minos. « I won't wear my surplice, I'll look more casual without it. »

« But you'll be a lot slower. »

« Still if I do, while randomly going through the Underworld, everyone will be startled and will begin questioning. You don't have this problem, since you always carry it on your body. »

When they both went out of the Griffon's quarters, the older judge turned towards the other.

« Rhadamanthys. »

« What is it? »

« I said I'm not sure of what I think of the entire situation. But anyhow, I guess I should thank you for telling me. »

The Wyvern shook his head.

« He's our brother. »

Minos nodded, then they moved forward, taking different directions.

* * *

« What is it that you're drawing? »

The specter joined his new apprentice's side, peeping from above his shoulder to look at the papers. But there were just blurred lines, and no form could be detected yet.

« Nothing, for now. » The boy placed the pencil on the wooden table, sighing with the sheets still in his hands. « I tried, but seems like I can't. I haven't been able to draw anything since... waking up. »

Kagaho sat on the edge of the table, and eyed the many kinds of graphite that were tidily placed one next to another.

« Well, what was it that you were trying to draw, then? »

The other didn't look back at him, eyes vaguely narrowed and fixed on the gray lines.

« Myself. » He put down the papers. « It's some time now that I'm not sure of who I am anymore. I tried to see if I am able to at least draw my face, but seems like I'm not. »

The detached tone which the kid had always used to express those kind of feelings had always made the specter uneasy. He had absolutely no idea about the way he should have answered to that kind of assertions .

« I think your memory will fix itself, give yourself some time. » He smiled when the other glanced at him, hoping that he had chosen the right words. « I guess you shouldn't try to rush things. »

Probably the help of the God of Dreams would have come in handy, but the Master had been kind of clear about the fact that Hypnos hated the kid. The Bennu shook his head at the thought, they would have made it by themselves. Lord Hades thought that he was perfectly capable of handling the situation, and he wanted to do no less than he was expected.

« You are probably right. » The boy got up from the chair, now looking at him straight. « May I... may I ask you for your help, from time to time? I have problems in placing the happenings one after another. »

« Of course. I will help you whenever you want me to. » Kagaho smiled. « But what about going for a walk now? You look a lot better than yesterday, and some fresh air will do you good. »

The other nodded.

« I'm fine now. I was just... a little confused. »

As they went out, the boy fell very silent, he almost didn't make any noise even when walking. He didn't seem at ill ease though, airily turning the corners like he actually knew where he was going, and didn't get closer to the Black Phoenix when they crossed paths with another specter. Moreover, he even stuck his eyes on the man, confidently looking him up and down.

He definitely wasn't scared, not even awkward. He probably was just troubled by his own blurred mental images.

The Bennu didn't want to force him to talk, he was convinced that it would have been most likely useless, if not harmful. The boy needed his time to recover all the memories, and probably to accept that everything he had done _actually_ happened. What had been on would have sounded like a bad dream to any human, indeed.

« Kagaho? »

« Yes, Alone? »

« I am... not sure about this. But I remember that I wanted to kill one of the specters, back during the war. »

« Are you talking about the Garuda? »

« I... guess? I mean, I remember wanting to kill him. Or better, to make him... suffer. And I recall being stopped by... by Tenma, and Sasha. Then I told you to... »

The Black Phoenix nodded.

« Then you asked me to punish him in your stead, after you had to retreat with Lady Pandora. »

Alone nodded as well.

« And you turned him into a human. »

« I destroyed his surplice, yes. »

« You've been kind. I got angry at you for this, you know? I really wanted him dead. » He had a small smile. « But I don't really remember why. My memories of him are kind of neutral, aside for this episode. I wonder why I was so furious. »

The specter tried to study the boy's expression while he was talking. He probably was remembering the whole thing as if the memory belonged to another person, or as if it was the memory of a dream.

« It doesn't surprise me. » He said then, stopping before the bronze gate which lead to the wastelands. « You gave the mission to him, which was one of the most powerful specters, to kill the Sagittarius saint. And to your most disappointment he couldn't, and fled the battlefield when the saint was still alive... »

The boy tilted his head with a questioning look.

« Was it so... important? To kill the Sagittarius saint, I mean. »

« It probably was. You didn't really care about the Ship of Hope, but you really wanted that man dead. He was the one who took the young Athena away from you, or so you told me back then. »

« Oh... » Alone had a small grimace. « You're right. Now I remember. Sisyphus, was it? Yes. I hated him. I think I still hate him, even if it's probably not his fault... I was a child back then, I blamed everything to him. »

« You still do? »

« Somehow... » He narrowed his eyes, like trying to figure out the exact feeling from inside himself. « I do realize it's not so simple now, as I said I was a child. I guess I should blame the whole Sanctuary and mostly Athena, for robbing me of my sister. »

Kagaho nodded.

« I agree with you. She was just a little girl after all, and probably would have never realized anything if they had let her be. »

The boy didn't comment, falling silent while looking at his own hands with a white expression. He blinked a few times, then sighed.

« Shall we go outside? » Asked the Bennu. « I think you should try to take your mind off it for now. You should see the wastelands, and how they've changed... I guess you remember the most ugly scenery ever, now everything looks different. You'll like it. »

« I will be glad to go. » He said, rising blue eyes in those of his guardian. « But first, I wanted to see that specter. I kind of feel sorry for what happened to him. I wish I could apologize. »

« He's held prisoner at the moment. » The other answered, crossing arms on his chest. « Lord Hades didn't think that he actually deserved a punishment for what happened during the war, but felt that his spirit needed a bit of taming before he could have taken his mansions back, as a judge. The Garuda wasn't very willing to cooperate at the beginning, indeed. »

« What do you mean? »

« When I collected him, he said he didn't want his surplice back, nor being a judge or even a specter anymore. I personally convinced Lord Hades that he just needed some time to calm down, and that he was irreplaceable because of his powers and experience. And then I convinced him that it was best for everyone if he had behaved, mostly for a person he holds dear. He's still locked right now, though. »

« Why did you do that? »

The Black Phoenix looked away with a small smile forming on his lips.

« I should have taken his place as a judge if he would have been permanently deposed. And I really didn't want to, believe me. So many responsibilities aren't exactly my cup of tea. »

The boy nodded vaguely.

« I'm glad you did, then. » He placed his hand on the specter's arm. « Can you still accompany me to see him? I don't know where he's held, and I really feel like I should apologize to him. You all... you all specters I mean, fought for me with your lives at stake. It was very unjust to behave like this towards him. »

« Are you sure? He's kind of a loudmouth, he could very well start insulting you. And I don't want to feel like ripping off his tongue. »

« Don't worry, you won't have to, I don't really care. Many of the children in the city where I grew up were bad and loudmouthed. » He had a sweet smile spreading on his delicate features. « But I had my big brother protecting me from them, back then. Now it's not the same person which cares for me, but it doesn't feel different. And if I tell him that I'm sorry, maybe he'll start behaving better. »

Kagaho's cheeks almost reddened and his heart melted at those words.

He must have kept careful, if playing that card the boy was able to make him do whatever he wanted, or almost. He wouldn't have taken much time to realize.

Also, he needed to keep his hands in his pockets. He didn't know how he would have reacted if the Garuda had really started to speak poison towards his pupil.

« As you wish. » He sighed. « But just for a short time, I don't think it would do any good to talk to that rogue. Both to you and me. »

* * *

**_Some other notes: _**

A friend asked me to write a small preview for next chapter. I've never done something like this, so I don't know what's going to be the result... I hope it's not too terrible ^^"

_**Preview to chapter 16:**_

_Albafica stepped downwards, nearly tripping on his own feet in the almost complete darkness. When his shoulders hit the rock, he wondered how fast he would have been actually able to run, his heart already racing inside his chest._

_« You... you're a human. » The other man realized, with a startled note in his voice. _


End file.
